


Jaith Drabbles

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of the paladins try to give Keith advice, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom James Griffin, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James is a very caring boyfriend, Keith is a very caring boyrfriend, Lance can be a cheeky little shit, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Possessive James Griffin, Protective James, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Rough Sex, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Top James Griffin, Top Keith (Voltron), Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-21 05:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Just little snippets of Jaith.Some have smut, some have implied smut.James and Keith rotate from being a top and a bottom.There's no real story, these are all just oneshots.





	1. Am I Distracting You?

It had originally been an accident. Something that wasn’t intentional in any way, shape or form. 

 

Keith was just going about his day like he normally would, surrounded by his paladins and the MFE pilots to discuss one of the latest reports on some left over sentries found in an area of Platte City. They were just finished discussing their next patrol time when Veronica dropped the pen she was using. 

 

Coincidentally, Keith had been closest to her. So, in a show of politeness, he bent over to pick it up. 

 

A very simple task. A polite one too, if Veronica’s kind smile at him told Keith anything. 

 

What Keith could not know is what that did to his recently acquired boyfriend: James. 

 

That is until Lance decided it was his duty, as Keith’s right hand in Voltron, to tell his leader on the way to the cafeteria (the MFE’s were scheduled to do simulator training and have lunch later). 

 

“Caught Griffin staring at your ass, team leader.” Lance winks, coming to walk directly beside Keith, pace almost matching the other in speed. 

 

Keith blushes in embarrassment when he hears Allura giggle, with Pidge and Hunk snorting right after. 

 

“And why should this concern me?” Keith focuses forward, eyes set in straight ahead and face set into his famous scowl. “James has eyes, he’s allowed to look at me.” 

 

“Yeah, I get that, but the fact that he was staring specifically at your ass doesn’t bother you?” Lance brings his hands behind his head as he and the other near the door. 

 

The red paladin allows Keith to enter first and watches as he grabs his food tray before following his lead. 

 

“If I recall, you all have done that plenty of times.” Keith shrugs, smiling shyly at Sal when the other gives him a thumbs up and pours a generous amount of mashed potatoes into his tray. “You more than the others.” 

 

Lance chuckles nervously, reaching behind him to scratch the back of his head. 

 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself sometimes. You spent so much time in the castle training room I just had to see the results.” Lance thanks all the Gods that have ever been introduced to him that Sal is still serving Keith food. 

 

He just saved Lance from an early death. 

 

“In my defense, I just had bad luck.” Hunk speaks from his place behind Lance. “I didn’t know you were bending over when until I looked up.” 

 

“Which by then, would’ve been too late.” Pidge finishes, shaking her head in amusement. “I had a mix of Hunk’s bad luck and wanting to know if your tail ever came out.” 

 

Keith raises a brow: “And you didn't just ask me why?” 

 

Pidge shrugs, giving no answer whatsoever as Sal finished serving Keith. 

 

With a sigh of frustration, Keith steps out of line and turns to Allura. He still hasn’t gotten her answer yet. Though, by the blush and the apologetic look, she can guess she either has the same reason as Pidge or the same reason as Hunk. 

 

“It was an accident?” Keith inquiries. 

 

“Yes, I’m terribly sorry.” Allura swallows audibly, staring down at her tray. “I didn’t know your face wouldn’t be the thing facing me sometimes.”

 

“No worries.” Keith shrugs, beginning to walk over to an empty table. “Let’s just get through a peaceful lunch and we can talk about my boyfriend later.” 

 

Keith hears Pidge gag, followed by Allura’s giggle and decides that he should probably ask if he can take hi lunch to his room. He has a feeling that the only thing Lance is gonna talk about during lunch is James. 

 

**After lunch**

 

“Lance, I swear to God…” Keith growls as Lance throws an arm around his shoulder, smiling smugly at him. “If you say so much as a word about our discussion during lunch, I will-” 

 

“Shhhh.” Lance presses a finger over Keith’s mouth as James and the other MFE pilots enter the room. “Guess who’s here?” 

 

Keith glares, curling his upper lip back to expose his fangs. A clear warning that if Lance doesn’t remove his finger in the next two seconds, it will be bitten off. 

 

“Lance, might want to remove your arm.” Hunk warns as he catches James suspicious look. “He’s staring at you.” 

 

“Perfect.” Lance winks at Hunk, getting a very scared look in response. “Then I can prove my point.” 

 

The glare that Keith sends Lance’s way could freeze planets: “Lance, don’t you dare-” 

 

“Huh?” Lance’s arm leaves Keith’s shoulder with a mock look of confusion. “Don’t do what?” 

 

The rest of the paladins watch in interest (and fear, on Hunk’s part) as Lance pretends to ‘accidentally’ knock Keith’s spoon directly under the center of the table. How he managed to aim that perfectly is anyone’s guess. Lance is the team sharpshooter for a reason…

 

“Sorry Keith.” Lance sends Keith an apologetic look. “I didn’t know your spoon was right there.” 

 

Keith growls low in his throat, promptly pushing himself up and stepping around the bench. From there, he leans onto the seat and reaches forward, quickly grabbing his spoon. 

 

“I hate you.” Keith whispers spitefully at Lance’s wink. “I hate you so much…” 

 

“I was only proving a point.” Lance tilts his head in James’ direction. “Check out his expression.”

 

Keith lightly smacks the back of Lance’s head as he takes his seat, but curiosity gets the better of him and he subtly glances back. Though it only lasts a second before he’s whipping around to face Allura. 

 

James’ face is bright red and his eyes seem to be a shade darker than they normally are.

 

‘Quiznack!’ Keith scolds himself as Allura and Hunk send him sympathetic looks. ‘I played right into Lance’s trick!’ 

 

“James Griffin, golden boy and one of the finest pilots of the Garrison…” Lance shakes his head in amusement as Keith covers his face in embarrassment. “...has a weakness for body.” 

 

“Shut up.” Keith groans pitifully. “Just shut up.” 

 

“Sorry Keith.” Lance pats Keith’s shoulder as the MFE pilots come to sit at their table. “But I am far from done.” 

 

Keith smacks his forehead against the table for good measure. Lord have mercy for Lance is dangerous when he’s got a plan. 

 

**Later**

 

“Allura! I’m entrusting you to write my will!” Keith whispers harshly into Allura’s ear as James stomps over to them. “And to kill Lance!” 

 

Allura watches James approach with fear in her eyes, debating on whether this is an actually dangerous situation and she should be helping Keith protect himself or if this is another case of human exaggeration. 

 

“Keith.” James reaches out to snag Keith’s wrists, giving a harsh tug as Keith tries to stay near Allura. “I need to speak with you. Privately.” 

 

Keith gulps at the very low, very robotic tone that James uses. Believe it or not, he’d rather prefer being shouted at right now. 

 

About halfway through the MFEs lunch, the paladins had to leave for their scheduled training time. In an effort to apologize in advance to his boyfriend (for Lance’s future antics) Keith had leaned over to plant a small kiss on James’ temple. It had been innocent enough, with James’ only response being to turn and send Keith a sweet smile.

 

Throughout the rest of the day though, Lance had been attached to the hip with Keith. Knowing exactly when and where to mess with Keith so that James could see. 

 

First case after lunch: Lance and Keith had just finished sparring when James came in to check on Keith. Lance saw this as the perfect opportunity to stretch out as a cool down. Keith had agreed, though looking back, he should’ve known that Lance only recommended that so he could get Keith in some pretty interesting positions…

 

Case two: Keith had been having a meeting with Shiro and the other paladins when James came to give Shiro a report form Iverson. Seeing as Keith’s back was to James, Lance found it incredibly appropriate to ‘accidentally’ bump into Shiro make the other drop his report. Luckily, Keith was able to bend down quick enough to catch it. Oops, same case with Veronica’s pen and the spoon incident earlier…

 

And finally, case three: When Lance had sought James out, with Keith of course, and ‘accidently’ tripped him. Which ended with Keith landing in James’ arms, with his lips incredibly close to James’. 

 

All that combined with the fact that James and Keith were both too busy to do anything to relieve James of his growing ‘problem’...yeah...you can take a guess. 

 

“He can’t be damaged in anyway.” Allura quickly blurts out, blushing heavily when James raises a brow at her. “The paladins are scheduled to be having a meeting tomorrow with the coalition leaders.” 

 

Keith desires death immediately. Like a shot to the head immediately. He doesn’t need to be reminded that his paladins know of that element in his and James’ relationship. 

 

“Understood.” James nods curtly before turning to drag Keith out of the room. 

 

If he were more focused on anything else but Keith right now, he probably would’ve been panicking, anxiety shooting through the roof about how he was just rude to a princess. A princess who was older than the Earth itself. 

 

“James.” Keith swallows audibly as James drags him down to the personal quarters section of the building. “Jamie…” 

 

James grunts in response, making some sharp right turns before finally arriving at his ad Keith’s shared room. He harshly jabs the button that opens the door before shoving Keith inside. 

 

Keith stumbles a bit, nearly falling on his face before he catches his balance and whips around. He bites his bottom lip in a nervous manner when he sees that James has locked the door. Lovely…

 

“James.” Keith holds his hands out defensively as his boyfriend begins to slowly walk to him, eyes never leaving Keith’s. “Come on Jamie, we can talk about this…” 

 

Keith continues to back up, eyes and words begging for James to slow down for a moment and think this through. 

 

But it’s not fear that Keith feels as James finally manages to trap him against a wall. No, Keith would never have any reason to fear James (between the two, it’s obvious who should be afraid of you). It’s just...Keith gets so nervous, so shy, so easily. Especially where James is concerned. 

 

So in close proximity and James staring down at him with darkened pupils narrowed in a predatory gaze, Keith gulps not out of fear, but out of nervousness. 

 

“Uhhhhh….I can explain?” Keith squeaks as James’ hand suddenly finds his hip, clutching the fabric of Keith’s uniform tightly. 

 

Wait...when did James even move his arm? Keith would’ve seen...unless he’s that out of practice. In which case, he should really get out of this room and back to the training room. 

 

“Go ahead.” James whispers huskily, leaning forward so Keith’s head is pressed flat against the wall. “You have my full attention. Though, you already knew that, didn’t you?” 

 

Keith’s tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling on the lamest thing he could say: “Those were accidents, I swear.” 

 

Great job, Keith. Great job...as if James is totally going to believe that…

 

“Accidents.” James narrows his eyes in a small glare. “You’ve been tempting me all day with your body and all you have to say is that it was an accident…” 

 

“It was Lance!” Keith blurts out, unable to take much more of this. The atmosphere was quickly getting tense, the air starting to feel so hot that it was suffocating Keith. “He wanted to prove something so he’s been messing with me all day.” 

 

James places his other hand on Keith’s other hip, pulling just a bit so that Keith’s back arches off the wall. 

 

“Messing with you?” James murmurs, hands tightening on Keith’s hips when the other squirms a bit. “What point was he trying to prove?” 

 

‘No way!’ Keith looks down so he can’t see James’ eyes anymore, doesn’t have to worry about surrendering under those piercing eyes that could take him apart if they stared hard enough. ‘Don’t say anything, Keith, don’t say anything…’ 

 

“Keith.” James places his forehead against Keith’s, forcing Keith to tilt his head up. “Tell me.” 

 

‘I am so weak.’ Keith whimpers in his head. He really is when it comes to James. It’s hard to deny the pilot anything. 

 

“He said that my body distracted you.” Keith winces at the incredulous look that James sends him. “It wasn’t meant to be rude, just-” 

 

James covers Keith’s lips with his own before Keith can defend Lance (though really, what would he have said?)

 

On instinct, Keith’s arms fly around James’ neck so he can pull himself closer. Since James was a bit taller, by a few inches, it also served to help Keith even out their height. Cause standing on the balls of your feet does start to hurt at one point, ya know?

 

The kiss only lasts a few moments, James easily pushing his tongue past Keith’s lips and licking the roof of Keith’s mouth. 

 

Only when air becomes necessary does James disconnect their lips, panting lightly when Keith looks up at him with glazed violet eyes. Fuck...how can one look so innocent, yet so sinful at the same time? 

 

“He wasn’t wrong.” James mumbles against Keith’s lip, squatting down and placing his hands beneath Keith’s thighs. “You do distract me…” 

 

Keith’s dizzy as James lifts him and presses against the wall. The kiss literally sucking almost all of his energy out of him. 

 

“But it’s not just your body.” James nuzzles into Keith, peppering some kisses along the other’s cheek and chin. “It’s you.” 

 

Keith doesn’t have time to respond, or enough focus as James reconnects their lips in a passionate kiss. He barely finds the strength to wrap his legs around James’ waist before succumbing to that blissful, numbing state. 

 

Yeah, Keith still plans on killing Lance later. But right now, that’s not his focus. Right now, his Jamie requires his attention. 

 

And, as said before, Keith has rarely ever been able to deny his boyfriend anything. 

 


	2. Fine, I'll Help You Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was going to kill his boyfriend. Or, maybe not kill, just strangle until James passed out. Yeah, that sounded more like something Keith would do in this situation. 
> 
> James has been spending almost the whole night studying for the past few nights. He didn't cuddle Keith in bed anymore and he neglected his own health. 
> 
> The first one Keith could forgive. The second one? Yeah, no. This needed to end. Soon. 
> 
> Luckily, Keith's best friends: Matt and Pidge Holt have helped him devise a plan that'll help James actually effectively study and help Keith get James to bed.

“Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other!” Keith grunts as he thumps his head onto the lunch table. “I mean, not studying till 5AM is a completely fair request, am I wrong?”

 

Matt shakes his head sympathetically, reaching over from his place beside Keith to pat the other’s shoulder: “Nah man, it shows you care.”

 

“I’m his boyfriend.” Keith deadpans, resting his elbow in the table so he can rest his head on his palm. “Of course I’ll worry for him.”

 

“I’m more surprised he hasn’t passed out earlier from exhaustion.” Pidge finishes swallowing the giant sip she took from her water bottle.

 

“He has before, that’s why he started drinking coffee at 1:00 in the fucking morning.” Keith brings his other hand up to grab his fork and stab it into his salad. “What’s even more distressing is how James can’t even remember any of the information he reads anymore. It’s stressing him out.”

 

“Ooof.” Matt winces at Keith begins to chew his food, harshly stabbing another forkful of salad. “Rough man…”

 

“Have you tried slipping sleeping pills into his drink?” Pidge gives Keith a worried look.

 

He’s talking about James not sleeping, what about him? Pidge can see the barest hints of bags developing under Keith’s eyes.

 

“Didn’t work.” Keith gives Pidge an honest to God hopeless look. “He just drank more coffee.”

 

Pidge rubs her eyes, the hopelessness leaking off of Keith and onto her.

 

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Matt shovels a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. “I really don’t know what to say.”

 

“It’s alright.” Keith mumbles, placing another forkful of salad into his mouth and staring at the table in thought. “I mean, I get that he wants to ace this big test, but this isn’t an effective or healthy way to do it. Ya know?”

 

Pidge nods before checking her phone for the time: “We got another 20 minutes before lunch ends.” She looks around the cafeteria. “I haven’t seen James.”

 

“He’s probably in our room.” Keith quickly swallows his food as Matt starts to look around too. “Since he doesn’t get any sleep at night, he naps through lunch and eats a big dinner. Or breakfast.”

 

“Fucking hell.” Pidge facepalms, really sympathetic with Keith right now. “Dude, come on…”

 

“I know, right?” Keith quickly finishes the last few bites of his salad. “Honestly, man…”

 

Matt looks from his little sister to his best friend with a heavy frown on his face. Don’t get him wrong, he is worried about James (since he’s important to Keith and is a really nice person). But right now? De-stressing Keith is his top priority.

 

“Keith, do you know what class James’ test is in?” Matt suddenly smiles broadly. He’s brilliant!

 

“Yeah, biology.” Keith raises a brow as Matt quickly shovels the rest of his pasta down. “Woah! Dude! Don’t choke!”

 

“We have study periods next.” Matt swipes Pidge’s napkin to wipe his mouth free of pasta sauce and grabs Keith’s hand. “Come on!”

 

“Wait...our trays!” Keith quickly grabs the corner of his, really thankful that not tiny lettuce pieces fall to the floor. He tosses it in the waste bin as Mat pulls him out.

 

“I’ll catch up!” Pidge calls out as she quickly disposes of hers and Matt’s trays.

 

“Matt, where are we going?” Keith almost trips over his own feet as Matt continues to drag him down the hall. “Can I adjust myself so I’m not running backwards?!”

 

Matt ignores Keith in favor of devising a plan. A plan that will be uncomfortable as hell to explain, but for his best friend? Anything to help. Besides, he and Pidge will get to tease Keith afterwards.

 

So really, it’s a win-win.

 

“Alright Keith, listen carefully.” Matt drags Keith to the back of the room, ignoring the strange looks that the librarians give him. “This will only work if you never mention sleep. You need to focus on the fact that it will help James retain the information.”

 

“Ok?” Keith gulps as Matt gives him a very serious look. The most serious he’s ever seen the blonde. “What’s the plan?”

 

Matt smiles mischievously, leaning over to whisper into Keith’s ear: “Steal James’ notes and see what precisely he’s trying to focus on…”

 

As Matt continues to whisper, Keith’s lips start to tilt into a really evil, really dark smirk. Ooooh, tonight’s going to be fuuuuunn.

 

**That night**

 

‘I can’t believe this actually worked.’ Keith thinks while cooing at James, running his hands down the other back as James adjusts to his girth.

 

After Matt had given him his instructions, he, Keith, and Pidge spent some time actually studying in the library before going to their next classes. When classes were over, Keith ran to his shared dorm and looked through James’ notes before the other returned (and continued after convincing James to take a shower).

 

So, with what James needed in mind and Matt’s plan running through his head, Keith set out to lure James into bed.

 

Surprisingly, that was the hard part. Getting James into the bedroom took a lot of kisses and cooing (James thought that Keith was trying to trick him into going to bed, not to help him study). After that though, everything else was easy. ‘Everything else’ meaning getting James aroused and making sure he was putty in Keith’s hand.

 

“Keith…” James whines, back arching as Keith rolls his hips gently. “Baby...I...I’m ready...I’m ready for you.”

 

“Are you?” Keith teases, testing James by thrusting gently. “Huh, no flinch. Good boy.”

 

James blushes at the praise, bunching some of the covers into balls in his fists as Keith thrusts only a few more times before going back to rolling his hips.

 

“Keith...Keith...please…” James tries to push back into Keith, but Keith catches him. He moves his hands to James’ hips and grips them tightly, giving Keith full control again. “Keith...move….why-?”

 

“I just thought of something.” Keith puts on a thinking face, ignoring how James begins to whine and squirm in his grip. “You’ve got a big test coming up. You’ve been studying for it for nights.”

 

“Y-Yeah, so?” James pants, looking behind to narrow his eyes at Keith. “What are...ugh...mmm...what are you getting at?”

 

Keith chuckles as James pauses in his sentences just to groan or moan as a pleasurable tingle rides up his spine. Keith knows just how to keep his love on the edge.

 

“I was just thinking,” Keith leans down to whisper seductively into James’ ear, “why don’t I help you, like a good boyfriend would?”

 

James’ brain takes a few minutes to actually register what Keith’s saying. Takes a few moments to register what Keith’s offering.

 

When it clicks, all James can do is moan brokenly: “Why would you offer that now?”

 

“Cause I’ve got a little game in mind.” Keith’s lips itlt into an evil smile. One that should scare James.

 

“What….ah!” James yelps as one of Keith’s hands squeeze his ass tightly. “What game?!”

 

“A simple one.” Keith thrusts in as deep as he can go, making sure he has James’ full attention. “I’ll ask you a question and you give me an answer.”

 

James cries out as the front of Keith’s hips meet the back of his thighs. Oh god...he needs Keith to do that again...oh god…

 

“You answer correctly, and you get more of that.” Keith pulls back and thrusts in again, just to hear James cry out and squirm against the sheets.

 

“You answer wrong, I don’t move.”

 

James’ fists clench tightly at Keith’s haughty voice, wishing that he could turn around and force his boyfriend to fuck him. Like James wants him to.

 

“What do you say, baby?” Keith’s southern accident makes an appearance, adding more arousal on top of the layer James is already feeling. “You wanna play my game?”

 

“Keith!” James growls, trying and failing to push his hips back into his boyfriend. “Can you please just….just move?!”

 

“Nope.” Keith pops the ‘p’ sound playfully. “Not until you say yes.”

 

“Screw you!” James grunts out as Keith’s fingers dig into his hips. “Fine! We’ll play this stupid game!”

 

Keith bites his lip. The stress may have gotten to James’ head, maybe he shouldn't be pushed like this tonight…

 

‘No, no, you need to get him to sleep.’ Keith’s conscious yells at him. ‘You also need to help him study or he will be so mad at you later.’

 

“Good boy.” Keith purrs, gaining back confidence when James whines at the praise instead of snaps. “I’ll start easy: what’s in plant cells but not animal cells?”

 

James searches through his memory for the answer. True to Keith’s word, it comes forward easily: “Central vacuole.”

 

“Good, good.” Keith pats James’ thigh, pulling his cock all the way in before thrusting back in.

 

“Keith!” James’ eyes widen as Keith almost pushes him forward on the bed.

 

Keith didn’t pull all the way out for the example thrusts. They weren’t as powerful. It wasn’t as deep. Lord have mercy, if this is what Keith’s going to give him when he gets an answer correct...oh no. Keith is gonna kill him...

“What’s the difference between eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells?” Keith bites his bottom lip as James clenches around him.

 

“I-I…” James stumbles on his words. This next answer is a bit longer. They’re full sentences.

 

“Come on sweetie, I know you can do it.” Keith coos lovingly, leaning over so he can blanket James’ back with his chest.

 

“Eukaryotic cells...they...they have mem-” James pauses to moan as Keith’s lips wander around his shoulders, silently sending waves of encouragement and support. “Membrane bound organelles. Prokaryotic don’t.”

 

“So good.” Keith whispers against James’ back, pulling out all the way again and thrusting back in. “You’re doing so good for me sweetie.”

 

James chokes on his own breath as Keith’s praise is whispered in his ear. Keith’s voice, low and deep, but oh so gentle and soothing.

 

‘Oh god…’ James pants as Keith’s cock buries itself into his ass, still and unmoving. ‘I want to hate this...I want to scream at him...but I...I can’t-’

 

“What does a beta cell contain?” Keith nuzzles into James’ back, when he feels James tense. This is a question that was one of the questions that was highlighted and circled (many times). “Remember darling, beta cells are in the human pancreas. They produce and discharge a protein hormone called insulin.”

 

James shudders as Keith picks a random spot on his shoulder to sink his teeth into. He knows Keith is just trying to help, but the teeth in his shoulder are distracting him. His brain is too focused on the pleasure instead of the question. Especially this question.

 

“I can’t.” James shakes his head, arching his back into Keith’s warm chest in an effort to seek comfort. He doesn’t remember this. “I can’t do it.”

 

“Shhh.” Keith mumbles into James’ back, one of his hands sneaking down to stroe James’ cock to keep James’ mind off of the discouragement. “It’s alright baby. The answer was an active golgi apparatus.”

 

James’ thighs shake as Keith’s warm hand envelopes his cock, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that. It...it was one of his challenges but it...it should've been easy. James should’ve known.

 

“Jamie.” Keith voice turns stern as James goes quiet and his form begins to shake and twitch. He knows exactly what’s going on through that beautiful mind. “Jamie.”

 

“I’m sorry.” James breaths out when he hears Keith’s voice. “I’m so sorry, I thought...I thought I-”

 

“None of that love.” Keith shushes James, the hand not squeezing James’ cock coming around and grabbing James’ jaw. Awkwardly, Keith manages to get James to turn his head so he can mold their lips together.

 

“It’s ok Jamie.” Keith soothes as he rolls his hips, slowly building up James’ confidence. “It’s ok if you forgot. That’s why I’m helping you.”

 

Keith continues to soothe his distressed boyfriend, rolling his hips and whispering words of comfort to James’ lips.

 

‘Why is he so perfect?’ James sobs mentally as Keith’s words begin to build up his confidence, start to create that warm feeling that James always gets when is at his happiest and safest. ‘How does he know exactly what to do?!’

 

“Are you ready to continue, my love?” Keith presses his lips to James before he can answer as a show that James can stop at any time he wants.

 

James melts into the kiss, immediately turning his upper body so he can press his lips a bit more against Keith’s.

 

“Yes.” James whispers when Keith pulls back. “I can keep going.”

 

Keith gives James a proud smile, molding their lips in one more passionate kiss before pulling back and hugging James’ back to his chest.

 

This pleasurable torture only lasts another hour or so until Keith decides that it’s time to do the second part of his plan: get James to sleep. Which means he needs to think of a good last question for the night. Something good to end on before he fucks his boyfriend into the bed.

 

“Last one sweetie.” Keith promises, hand rubbing up and James’ back as the other twitches uncontrollably under him. “Then I’ll fuck you just how you want.”

 

James keens at that promise, desperate for Keith to just ask so he can enjoy the pleasure that Keith gives him under normal circumstances once he answers.

 

“What chemical do humans call Dopamine?” Keith coos into James’ ear. He knows this isn’t in any of James’ notes or going to be on the quiz. It’s just...a question he knows James will get right.

 

And one he’ll probably slap Keith later for.

 

“Dopamine?” James gasps, eyes widening in confusion. “The pleasure chemical?!”

 

“Got it.” Keith laughs, wrapping his arms around James’ waist tightly. “Now you get your reward.” Keith purrs as he pulls back.

 

“Why are you like this?” James cries out just as Keith thrusts in, bottoming out and placing his lips against James’ neck. “Keith!”

 

“Jamie…” Keith moans into James’ neck as he pulls back to thrust in again. “So good for me...always so good for me…”

 

“Keith, Keith, Keith.” James’ eyes roll back in his head. The pleasure of Keith’s cock quickly finding his sweet spot and the filthy praises being whispered into his ear start to mix together.

 

They create a warm feeling in his chest, as well as a pleasurable tingling in his lower belly. The praises are like when he and Keith are cuddling, pressed up against each other as they back in each other’s presence while sharing a kiss or two. While the pleasurable tingling in his lower belly reminds James that he would like to cum. Soon.

 

“Keith….Keith…” James’ breath hitches when Keith’s hand come to cover his mouth. “Mmph?!”

 

“You were getting loud.” Keith playfully taunts, licking the shell of James’ ear. “We do have neighbors, you know.”

 

James is about to roll his eyes when Keith suddenly starts to speed up. His thrusts now not only going deep, but also going fast.

 

“Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!” James shuts his eyes, tears of pleasure and relief starting to fall down his face.

 

‘Oh baby…’ Keith mentally scolds himself for pushing James so far when the other was sleep deprived and stressed out. “You’re doing so good for me, Jamie. So good for me.”

 

“Mmph…” James starts to pant, fingers scrambling around the sheets, trying to find some to grab onto even though there are plenty already in his hands. “Mmmmmmph!”

 

“That’s it.” Keith grunts as James clenches around him with a vice like grip. “That’s it baby...let it all out.”

 

“I lmmmph fooph!” James screams into Keith’s palm, thick white ropes of cum flying up his belly and painting his olive skin. “I loooph foooph.”

 

“Fuck!” Keith growls, burying his face into James’ neck as he barely cums inside his boyfriend. A heavy load of thick essense filling James to the brim. “Shit...you ok sweetheart?”

 

Keith removes his hand, watching as James holds himself up for a moment longer before collapsing into the bed. Well, at least Keith accomplished tiring him out.   


“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Keith smiles, congratulating himself on a job well done as he scoots off the bed and picks James up.

 

‘Yep, he’s out like a light.’ Keith adjusts James so his boyfriend is in his arms bridal style before walking to the connected bathroom.

 

Upon entry, Keith is please to find that James didn’t leave any spare towels lying around on the ground like he’s been doing for the past few nights (when he refused to sleep and just kept studying). With that in mind, Keith continues to walk in, cooing at the adorableness of James’ face when he sees the peaceful smile that he’s missed.

 

James was finally resting when he was supposed to. He was finally at peace (and available for cuddling!) He got 9/12 questions right, meaning that he shouldn’t have to worry about the upcoming test.

 

So, all in all, Keith did well tonight. All that’s left is to carefully clean James, then tuck both of them into bed. The easy part.

 

“I love you.” Keith mumbles into James’ hair as he turns on the water, making sure it’s lukewarm before allowing even a drop to touch James’ sleeping form.

 

**Bonus***

 

“Keith! Keith!” James shoves open the door, a bright smile on his face and an A+ test in his hand. “Babe?!”

 

“In the bathroom! Be out in a bit!” Keith shouts, making quick work of washing his hands and drying them before opening the door and stepping out. “What’s up?”

 

“I got an A!” James pulls Keith away from the door just so he can hug the life out of him. “I even got the bonus question right!”

 

Keith chuckles at James’ excitement, bending down so he can grab the backs of James thighs and lift him up.

 

“That’s good to hear, darling.” Keith coos, pressing his lips against James’ when the other wraps his arms around his neck. “Maybe now I don’t have to wrestle you into bed?”

 

“Keith!” James pouts, using one of his hands to lightly smack the back of Keith’s neck. “I am sorry about that though. I know it stressed you out as well.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Keith murmurs, leaning over again to peck James’ lips. “I learned an effective way to snap you out of it, didn’t I?”

 

James shrugs, nuzzling Keith’s face before getting an idea: “Speaking of your new method...I got an A+ on the test, don’t I get a reward?”

 

Keith smirks at James’ shy blush, turning towards the bedroom area and beginning to carry James there: “I don’t see any reason you shouldn’t.”

 


	3. Jealousy Is One Hell Of A Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the newly acquired Altean allies finds it completely appropriate to flirt with Keith. In front of his boyfriend. 
> 
> James has a few things to say about this.

‘Get me out of here.’ Is the first thing that comes to Keith’s mind as one of the new Altean allies continues to drone on and on about his interest in Keith. 

 

How extraordinary it is that Keith’s a human and galra hybrid. How gifted Keith must be to have piloted two lions (even though has done the exact same thing!) and have become an honorary Blade member at such a young age. How Keith truly must be a gift from the Gods due to his wonderful balance between beauty and deadliness. Just all these things that Keith found really uncomfortable. 

 

Which leads to one asking, why did Keith stand here and continue to listen if he’s truly uncomfortable? Well, for one, him talking to the Altean allies and developing a bond of trust is important for the mission of taking down Honerva. So, it would be really bad if he upset one of them. 

 

And two, he didn’t want to mess things up with Allura. She just got these Alteans to trust her after being told to her face by them that she was a traitor to Altea. The home planet that she lost 10 thousand years ago. If he were to have a fight with any of the Altean allies, or even just yell at one of them, he’d be forcing her to take a side. He’d be forcing her to choose between her people and her Black paladin. 

 

Neither choices were risks that Keith was willing to take. Even though he was desperately tempted to a few minutes ago...

 

“Thank you for saying these kind things, but I’m not very different from the other paladins.” Keith attempts to smile. It ends up looking crooked and pained. 

 

“Oh, but you are, honored Black Paladin.” The Altean smiles broadly back, one hand going to his back while the other remains in front (so he can gesture at Keith). “You are more interesting, in a sense that…” 

 

Keith internally groans as the Altean repeats what he just said a few moments ago and what has been said over 50 times. Seriously, flattery only works on the common person if the flatterer is complimenting different aspects. Not the same thing over and over again. 

 

And that’s the common person. Imagine what flattery must be like in order to catch Keith’s attention and respect. Here’s a hint: it’s not this. 

 

What makes this situation worse? His boyfriend, leader of the MFE, golden boy of the Garrison: Jame Griffin, was watching all of this happen. He was doing nothing but starting at the Altean with a blank look in his eye. 

 

Ok, respected, maybe James didn’t want to overstep his bounds. Much like Keith, perhaps he was worried about what yelling at one of the newly acquired Altean allies would cause, what the consequences would be. 

 

However, it’s also worth mentioning that James has called out other officers and cadets for merely staring at Keith in a creepy and almost pervy way. So, why wasn’t James defending him now? Didn’t he care? Cause Keith could really use some help as his earlier attempts at diffusing the situation didn’t work. 

 

Not even a little. 

 

“Again, thank you for your kind words, but I assure you that the other paladins are not very different from me.” Keith tries this last approach one more time. “Please, accept this as the truth.” 

 

The Altean frowns, clearly disagreeing with Keith: “Honored Black Paladin, it would would be most inappropriate for me to discredit you in such a-” 

 

“I believe he asked you to accept his words and move on.” James suddenly speaks up, tone hard and posture tense. “In my experience, it is a wiser choice to adhere to his orders.” 

 

The Altean tilts his head at James. With how silent the officer’s been, he forgot that the other human was even here. 

 

“Furthermore, I’m also going to have to discourage future over complimenting and mindless flattery.” James takes a step forward, one of his hands reaching over to grasp Keith’s. 

 

“Forgive me for sounding hostile in anyway, but how are you in any authority to tell me that I may not congratulate the Black Paladin?” The Altean’s eyes narrow as James pulls Keith closer to him. “Or do you do this to all of your alien guests?”

 

“No, we do not.” James places his chin atop Keith’s head, ignoring the annoyed huff that Keith lets out when he does this. “And I don’t need authority to ask you to stop flirting with my boyfriend.” 

 

The Altean looks deep in thought for a moment before asking: “Boyfriend?” 

 

“Desired mate, if you will.” James resists the urge to roll his eyes. He forgot (carelessly) that Alteans and Galra don’t use the term ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’ to express their interesting in courting an individual. 

 

Makes sense, seeing as how ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’ can be misunderstood even some humans despite humans being the ones to create that term. 

 

“Mate?” The Altean’s eyes widen in shock. “You are the mate of the Black Paladin?” 

 

“His name is Keith, you can stop referring to him as a mere soldier of war.” James allows a light hiss to undertone his statement. “I have been courting him for a few months now and-” 

 

“That is not nearly long enough to be considered a mate.” The Altean hisses back, interrupting James and looking to Keith. “Black Paladin, surely you agree that he is overstepping his bounds in trying to assert authority where there is none in his hold?” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip, looking up to James when he feels the other begin to rub his arm. 

 

“I think we’re done here.” James swiftly turns around, re-grabbing Keith and beginning to pull his boyfriend after him. “Have a lovely rest of the day.” 

 

Keith flinches as James begins to pull him, the last sentence leaving his mouth sounding venomous and dangerous, almost like a death threat without actually being a threat. 

 

“Wha-? How rude!” The Altean quickly catches up with James, grabbing Keith’s other arm and pulling them both back. “You cannot simply drag the Black Paladin anywhere you please! It is-!” 

 

“Have I not made myself clear before?!” James whips around to growl at the Altean, all traces of control gone from his features. Especially his eyes, eyes that have narrowed and shine with a murderous light as they lock onto the Altean. 

 

“Keith is mine!” James walks forward a few steps before grabbing the collar of Keith’s uniform pulling. 

 

Keith squeaks as all of the various sized hickeys are put on show. Against his pale skin, they pop out rather nicely. Evidence that he is in a relationship to all who care to look. 

 

“Would the Black Paladin allow anyone to do something like this?” James uses the Altean’s shock as a good moment to pull Keith back into his arms, where Keith’s safe. 

 

“Mating marks…” The Altean whimpers, covering his mouth in realization. “You truly are...you have...you’ve marked him. And he has allowed you to…” 

 

“Glad we finally understand each other.” James shouts, once again swiftly turning on his heal and marching in the opposite direction. 

 

This time, instead of pulling Keith after him, he settles for making sure that Keith stays in front of him. You know, just in case anyone (a certain Altean) decides it would be a good idea to grab Keith again and try to take him from James. 

 

James leads Keith to their shared room on the ATLAS, which had originally been a room shared between Ryan and James. However, Ryan had finally lost all patience and swapped places with Keith (getting Lance as a roommate) a few weeks ago after walking in on James and Keith making out. While James enjoyed the company of his best friend, he would prefer to share the room with his boyfriend in case they wanted to...get up to certain things…

 

Ryan’s phrasing, not James’.

 

“Jamie?” Keith whispers, watching in worry as James quickly shuts the door before walking to their bed. “Jamie?” 

 

“A moment, please.” James grabs one of the pillows and sits down, leaning over to press his face into the pillow. 

 

From there, the room is returned to silence yet again. Keith can’t tell if James is screaming into the pillow to get stress out or just holding it against his face as a way to ground himself. There’s no sound and barely the slightest hint of movement, so it’s hard to tell. 

 

Eventually, Keith decides that the silence has become suffocating and walks over to sit besides James. When his boyfriend shows no sign of knowing that Keith’s beside him, Keith decides to alert him by placing a hand on James’ upper thigh. 

 

It doesn’t surprise James, doesn’t cause James to jolt like Keith kind of hoped it would. Instead, James takes one hand off of the pillow to reach down and squeeze Keith’s hand. 

 

‘At least he moved.’ Keith reasons as James’ thumb rubs over his knuckles. “Jamie, are you alright?” 

 

James’ voice comes out muffled against the pillow, so all Keith manages to understand is: ‘Sworry.” 

 

“What?” Keith squints, straining his ears to try and make out James’ other words. “Jamie, face away from pillow please.” 

 

James grunts as Keith pokes the side of his head a few times. Pushy bastard is determined to annoy James off of the pillow if he has to. 

 

“Ok!” James pushes up from the pillow, barely avoiding an accidental poke to the eye from Keith. “Ok, up. I’m up.” 

 

“Thank you.” Keith smiles cheekily, poking James’ cheek again for good measure.

 

“Stop that.” James turns his head to lightly glare at Keith. 

 

“Sorry.” Keith doesn’t look the tiniest bit sorry. “But you didn’t answer my question. Are you alright?” 

 

James’ glare loses some of its heat (not that there was much to begin with) and he sighs in a tired manner: “I’m so sorry for losing my patience like that. I probably embarrassed you by losing control like that-” 

 

Keith tilts his head, eyes wide in shock when James starts to apologize. Embarrassed him? How so? Why would James think that?! 

 

“Wait...what?!” Keith places a hand against James cheek, making sure the MFE leader can’t turn his head away. “Embarrass me? James, why would you think something like that?” 

 

“Cause you were trying to make the new allies feel welcome?” James speaks like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And I messed up by letting my jealousy control my actions. That’s how.” 

 

“James Griffin, I’m going to hit you.” Keith frowns, narrowing his eyes as James gives him a shocked look. “I was waiting for you to do that! Like, seriously, did you hear that Altean? He was talking nonsense!” 

 

James stares at Keith as the other releases his cheek and starts to rant. Mostly about how blind James must be if he thinks that Keith doesn’t need help in those situations. He’s good at listening, not talking! Plus, he really doesn’t want to accidently go galra on anyone and risk ripping out some throats. 

 

Because wouldn’t that just be a universal nightmare?! 

 

“I mean, seriously, fuck you for taking so long to do that!” Keith stands in front of James with his arms crossed and a playful glare on his face. “I get that you’ve been trained to keep your cool even under the most tense situations, but I thought you didn’t care that that Altean was flirting with me!” 

 

Keith then brings his hands up to his face, covering his eyes and mouth before shaking his head. That was a lot to get out. Especially the last part...admitting that he was still insecure out his and James’ relationship. 

 

Like James mentioned earlier, it had been a few months. James had asked Keith out, Keith said yes, they had a wonderful first date, then agreed to go on more. Before anyone knows it, bam! James is asking Keith is he wants to be his boyfriend and Keith says yes because why the fuck not?! He had come to love James and James had come to love him. So why not agree to make it an official relationship? 

 

Except, Keith forgot that his insecurities were still there and were still poking their ugly ass heads out sometimes.

 

“You were just standing there as I tried to get him to shut up.” Keith whimpers, rubbing is his eyes a bit to make sure no tears start to well. “I thought...I thought…” 

 

“Keith, you are an idiot.” James’ arms wind around Keith’s waist, pulling the other down onto James’ lap. “Of course I cared that you were being flirted with. Right in front of me no less!” 

 

Keith blushes as James sticks his face into Keith’s neck, hands travelling to Keith’s back pockets and squeezing a bit. 

 

“I wanted to rip that Altean’s head off.” James mumbles into Keith’s neck. “Other than flirting with you, he didn’t care that you were clearly uncomfortable.” 

 

James kisses one of the hickeys on Keith’s, almost willing it to darken upon further contact: “But I trust you. That’s the reason I didn't say anything, because I knew you wouldn’t flirt back, I knew you’d try to get out of that situation.” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip as James nuzzles the underside of his jaw. 

 

“You wouldn't do something like that, you would try to get out of that situation. Half of me thought that I was also making it less stressful for you by letting you handle it.” 

 

Keith wants to cry as James soothes him. He knows that James loves him. He knows that James does what he does to try and make Keith happy. So why is it so hard to ignore the insecurities? Why is it so hard to forget his damn past and move on? 

 

“I’ll step in more from now on.” James promises, tilting his head up so he can kiss Keith’s lips. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Keith returns the kiss briefly, whining when James pulls back. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.” 

 

“It’s alright.” A dark smirk suddenly makes it way onto James’ face as he stands up, Keith still in his arms. “I know you just needed to get some stuff out. Besides, you gave me an idea for how to spend the rest of the afternoon.” 

 

“H-huh?” Keith gulps, arms flying around James’ shoulders so he doesn’t fall backwards. “Wait...what? James...where are we going? James?”

 

James doesn’t answer Keith, choosing to remain silent as he walks back to the door to press the lock button. He probably should’ve done it earlier, now that he thinks about it...I mean, how was this conversation going to end appropriately? Just why would James think that?

 

“James, what if someone needs us?” Keith tries to reach down and switch the lock off, but James turns and begins to carry him back to the bed before he can actually press the button. “James!” 

 

“They can wait.” James growls into Keith’s neck, hugging Keith tighter to him when his hybrid boyfriend shivers at the vibrations against his skin. “I have an activity for us to complete first.” 

 

“Oh?” Keith swallows audibly as James’ voice lowers a bit in tone. “What’s that?” 

 

“Oh, nothing much.” James drops Keith back onto the bed, experienced fingers unbuttoning his own uniform quickly so he can shrug it off his shoulders. “Just a little something I call…” 

 

Keith yelps as James grabs the waistband of his pants, pulling harshly so Keith’s pants come off (Keith also may have heard a rip). He scrambles to grab some covers when James then grabs his ankles and pulls. 

 

“Staking my claim.” 

 

Keith’s next words of protest die in his throat as James leans over to claim his lips. Please let no one else need him today…

 

**Meanwhile with Allura**

 

“Shiro, have you seen Keith anywhere?” Allura eyes the other worryingly. “I’ve just received word from Ramar that he made Keith terribly uncomfortable earlier and I would like to apologize.” 

 

“Sorry princess, I haven’t seen him.” Shiro’s robotic arm floats up as he rubs his chin in thought. “Did you check the training deck? That’s where I’d check, assuming Keith needs to let off some steam...” 

 

“Oh, you’re right!” Allura’s eyes widen in realization. “Thank you!”

 

With a determined look and a quick pace, Allura speed walks to the door. Right as shes about to step through, Lance and Ryan both stop her. Ryan’s expression looks scarily similar to Keith’s: eyes narrowed in a set look, lips pulled into a firm scowl, and posture tense as he stands in front of the door. While Lance has this crestfallen expression on his face, slouching and crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Oh, Lance! Officer Kinkade!” Allura greets the two boys in a cheerful manner. “Is everything alright?” 

 

“Captain, may I request that you make an announcement to the crew not to step within a 10ft radius of James’ room?” 

 

Shiro and Allura both look at eachother, concern and confusion written all over their faces. Why would Shiro need to do that? 

 

“Is James alright?” Shiro raises a brow when Ryan turns visibly uncomfortable. “What happened?” 

 

Ryan shuts his eyes, as if debating with himself on whether or not he should actually say. In the end, the part of him that says screw it takes over. Unfortunately, as he goes to answer (to give an appropriate answer) Lance decides he needs to tell.  

 

“James and Keith are a bit busy right now.” Lance’s eyebrow waggle when he says the word ‘busy’, despite the disappointed look on his face and the crossed arms. “Bummer, I wanted to spar with Keith later.” 

 

Allura looks to Shiro when she catches him turning bright red. She decides that for his peace of mind, she won't’ ask what it is right away. Instead, she chooses a safer route. 

 

“Lance, while I don’t wish to discourage you from practicing, you will never beat Keith in sword fighting. I’m sorry, but it’s true.” 

 

Lance pouts at Allura even though he knows it’s true. 

 

“As for your request, I’ll do it.” Shiro sends Ryan a sympathetic look. Lord knows how many times he’s accidently walked in on James and Keith’s activities. “Thank you for letting me know.” 

 

“Of course, Captain.” Ryan offers a curt nod before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. 

 

“Ummm…” Lance watches Ryan go with a look of confusion. “Is that all he came here for?” 

 

“Was there anything else that needed to be discussed?” Allura walks forward to place her hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Did you walk him here?” 

 

“Kind of.” Lance blushes as Allura stares directly into his eyes. “I was heading to James and Keith’s shared room to ask Keith to spar when I saw Ryan walking away with a bright face. Before I could ask, he grabbed my arm and told me not to go to the room.” 

 

Allura tilts her head, still a bit confused. 

 

“When I asked why, he gave me a Keith-worthy glare and said ‘do not ask, it’s a private matter.’ I could put two and two together.” 

 

Allura takes a few moments after that to try and piece together what everyone’s telling her. One of the new Alteans made Keith uncomfortable. James and Keith were in their room. Ryan warned Lance away from the room because they were doing something private...what could it be...what could it-

 

“Oh!” Realization finally dawns in Allura’s eyes, with a blush of her own to accompany the look. “Well then, I suppose I should tell Ramar to wait.” 

 

“That would be wise.” Shiro rubs a hand over his exhausted face. 

 

Ah, he missed (not) the old feeling of a Keith headache. He’s been free of it for a whole week. That’s a new record. 

 

**Back to James and Keith**

 

“James!” Keith cries out as James grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks, forcing Keith’s head back harshly. “Jamie!” 

 

“What about this?” James other hand moves from Keith’s shoulder to Keith’s lip, index finger pushing through them and pressing down on Keith’s tongue. “Who does this belong to?”

 

“Youph!” Keith moans, words coming out a bit gargled since James’ finger is directly over Keith’s tongue! “Jamesth!” 

 

James purrs at Keith’s admittance, removing his finger from Keith’s mouth so he can grab Keith’s chin and forcefully turn Keith’s head: “Good boy.” 

 

Keith gives James a pleading look, violet eyes shining with need and arousal. 

 

After Ryan interrupted them (James made a note to apologize later for snapping) James had moved Keith from his original position of laying on his back on the bed to standing in front of the bed with James railing him from behind. His hands, which had originally been clutching Keith’s upper arms to keep Keith upright, have been moving around Keith’s body. James had decided to add a condition to their little ‘activity’. 

 

Along with placing his silver Garrion dog tags around Keith’s neck, James had also begun grabbing random parts of Keith’s body and asking Keith a simple question: who does this belong to? 

 

Naturally, both boys knew that Keith’s body parts belong to  **Keith** . However, it was obvious that he really wanted Keith to say that they belonged to James. 

 

Keith wasn’t the only insecure one in the relationship. James just had a better time telling that part of his conscious to shut the fuck up. 

 

So Keith indulged James. When his boyfriend began, Keith put up little of a fight. Only pretending that his body belong to no one a few times before giving in and telling James exactly what the MFE leader wanted to hear. 

 

“And this?” James murmurs against Keith’s lips, hand wandering down to Keith’s thigh and squeezing harshly at the muscle there. 

 

“You!” Keith whimpers against James’ lip, keening when James rewards him with a direct thrust to his sweet spot. “James!” 

 

“You’re doing so well for me baby.” James presses another kiss to Keith’s lips before forcing Keith’s face against the mattress. “What about this?” 

 

Keith yelps as James’ hand comes down on one of his ass cheeks, leaving a nice bright red handprint in its wake. 

 

“Y-you!” Keith stutters when James smacks his other cheek as well. “Fuck! You! You!” 

 

“Good boy.” James grunts as Keith begins to clench around him, trapping his cock inside like a vice. “You getting close already sweetie?” 

 

“James!” Keith blushes in embarrassment at the slightest hint of mocking in James’ tone. “Don’t!” 

 

“Don’t what? Don’t tease you about how cute I think that is?” James chuckles, hands planting firmly besides Keith’s head as his bottoms out, pushing his hips right against the back of Keith’s thighs. 

 

Keith keens as James pulls out only to thrust back in harshly, sometimes hitting his sweet spot and sometimes not. Along with the way that Keith’s cock was being rubbed against the bedsheet, sending even more tingles along his body. It was driving Keith crazy. 

 

“James! James!” Keith moans as James grabs his hair again, pulling back so Keith can’t muffle anything in the bedsheets (like earlier). “James! James! Wanna cum! Close! Close!”

 

“Go ahead baby.” James pants as he too starts to feel that pleasurable tingle shoot up his spine, a familiar feeling beginning to settle in his lower belly. “Cum for me Keith, cum for me.” 

 

“Jamie…” Keith’s moan turns into a whimper as his cock suddenly shoots a white rope of cum all over Keith’s tummy. “Jamie...Jamie…” 

 

“K-Keith...baby…!” James lowers himself so he’s blanketing Keith’s body, quickly finding an area of Keith’s neck to bite at before releasing into his boyfriend. 

 

Keith’s eyes roll back in his head as he feels James’ teeth in his neck. Feels them sinking into the skin, scarring another mark into Keith’s already marked up neck. Marking Keith as James’ for anyone who looked.

 

“Keith.” James releases the skin between his teeth with a small, soothing kiss to the new bitemark already forming. “Kitten? You alright baby?” 

 

Keith takes a few calming breaths, beginning to feel the nice floaty feeling that he always gets after having an orgasm. The feeling of being weightless. The feeling of being grounded. The feeling of having no worries or stress. Being safely trapped between James’ arms...James’ body. 

 

The bed made James pressing into Keith all the more relaxing…

 

“Kitten, you need to answer me.” James slowly pulls out, mindful of Keith’s fragile state right now. Any sudden movements and Keith could be jolted back to reality in a violent and alarming manner. 

 

“Come on kitten.” James coos, turning Keith’s face a bit so he can press a multitude of kisses to his boyfriends cheeks. “Let me hear your voice…” 

 

A few more kisses are pressed to Keith’s cheeks and temple before he responds. Blinking lazily, Keith mumbles something incoherent before slowly turning towards James. His movements are slow, sluggish, the complete opposite of what you would see when Keith is out and about. 

 

“Jamie?” Keith mumbles, shutting his eyes when James gently tucks Keith’s head under his chin. “Hey you…” 

 

“Hey you.” James smiles, pressing one hand against the small of Keith’s back and the other under Keith’s bent knees. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” 

 

Keith doesn’t verbally respond, just kisses the underside of James’ chin in thanks. 

 

Keith was his because James took care of him, because James loved him. Just like James was Keith’s for the exact same reason. Even though Keith had an easier time intervening if someone ever flirted with James (it was the exact reason everyone knew not to even playfully flirt with James, for it could be seen as a serious flirting attempt). 

 

It was kind of funny in the end though. It all worked out. 

 


	4. Think I Can Get You To Swear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle makes an interesting observation when watching an interaction between James and Keith. When she points it out to Keith, she unknowingly challenges him. 
> 
> If anyone knows Keith, they know that he never backs down from a challenge and 99% of the time, he wins.

Keith sighs as one of his classmates raises a hand and asks a question. A question that was literally covered two seconds ago! A question that they wouldn't be asking if they paid attention instead of gossiped with their friends about who’s hot in the school. 

 

God, sometimes Keith hated this class. Not because of Professor Coran, the guy was one of his favorite teachers (which was saying something) or the material being taught, but because some people. 

 

“Annoyed?” Romelle, one of his friends, whispers from her place next to Keith. “He does realize that question was just asked and answered, right?” 

 

“Very annoyed.” Keith grumbles, watching Professor Coran scold Rolo for not paying attention and to stop by after class to receive his answer. “At least for his sake it’s Professor Coran and not someone like Iverson or Honerva.” 

 

Romelle winces, already imagining it despite her deepest wish not to. Iverson was a pain to a majority of the school, so not much to say there. Honerva was sweet enough, she taught well and was patient with all of her students. However, she wasn’t a particular fan of Rolo, or his girlfriend Nyma, for the matter as both of them almost blew up her chemistry lab once because they were making out instead of listening to the  instructions for a lab. 

 

“That’s all for today. Remember, you still have a couple days until that essay is due, so if you haven’t started, hop to it!” Coran’s voice turns to its cheery state once again as he finishes his scolding. “Class dismissed and have a lovely rest of the day!” 

 

The class wishes Professor Coran a good afternoon as well before sounds of shuffling and chatter quickly fill the room. Keith is quick to pack up his things, shoving them in his bag before leading Romelle out of the room. The two make it to the hallway and quickly speed walk to the library to find some good seats in the back. 

 

“Today was pretty calm.” Romelle comments as she leads Keith to one of their favorite seats. “Nothing too disruptive.” 

 

“Thank god.” Keith rolls his eyes, remembering the antics that some people got up to yesterday. “Coran doesn’t get paid enough to deal with some of this shit.” 

 

“Most of the teachers don’t.” A new voice comes from behind the two. “And what have I told you about swearing?” 

 

Romelle giggles, turning her face up to wink at Keith as her friend groans in playful annoyance. 

 

“That I need to stop?” Keith turns around to raise a brow. “I don’t know, I think we’ve had this debate before.” 

 

“We have.” James chuckles, rolling his eyes fondly at Keith’s look. “I never get anywhere with you. You’re too headstrong.” 

 

“Thought you liked how I was passionate with my beliefs?” Keith teases back, dropping his bag in one of the chairs and crossing his arms across his chest.  

 

James huffs, walking forward to pull Keith in his arms and deliver a quick kiss to Keith’s lips: “There’s a difference between being passionate and being stubborn, sweetheart.” 

 

“Is there with me though?” Keith chuckles, nuzzling his face against James’ for a brief moment. “Being passionate about something usually leads me to being stubborn and vice versa.” 

 

“Right, right.” James nuzzles back, squeezing Keith a bit out of spite. “How could I ever forget?” 

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” 

 

Romelle watches the exchange with a bright smile on her face, bringing her elbow up to rest on the table so she can rest her head on her palm. It’s so nice to see Keith happy again, so relaxed as someone (besides herself, Shiro, or the Holt siblings) holds him carefully in their arms. Like Keith deserves to be held (after all the things those shitty foster families put him through). 

 

“I need to get to class.” James gives Keith one more chaste kiss before putting on a fake warning look. “Don’t let me find out you swore at anyone today.” 

 

“Me?” Keith mocks an innocent pout, lips puckered and pushed out to create more effect. “Why are you so mean to me?”

 

“Cause you don’t listen otherwise.” James shakes his head, kissing Keith’s forehead. “I mean it, not a word, Kogane.” The playful glint in James’ eye contradicts his words. 

 

“Fuck you, Griffin.” Keith smirks, pushing James away before his boyfriend can comment. “Get your ass to your next period.” 

 

“We will continue this discussion later.” James promises as he turns and walks to the door. “Pleasure seeing you, Romelle.” 

 

“Bye James.” Romelle waves, even though James can’t see her. “You two are so cute.” Her attention quickly shifts back to Keith when he takes a seat opposite of her. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith blushes when Romelle blows him kisses. 

 

“Is he actually going to lecture you on swearing?” Romelle giggles when Keith gives her a ‘what do you think?’ look. “He should know by now that it’s a lost cause.” 

 

“Most of the time I swear, it’s to spite him.” Keith chuckles, wincing as Romelle kicks him from under the table. “Ow?” 

 

“Don’t be like that, he’s your lover.” Romelle gives Keith a (playful) scolding look. “I’m surprised he hasn’t sworn yet. Then again, with you as his boyfriend, maybe he doesn’t feel like he needs to.” 

 

“Rude, Romi, very rude.” Keith takes his seat across from her. “Though, you do have a point. James has never sworn, at least that I know of.” 

 

“You’d be one of the first people that Nadia would tell if James swore.” Romelle assures as she and Keith take out their homework binders. “And you know she finds out everything.” 

 

‘Maybe she doesn’t have to tell me.’ Keith nods his head in response to Romelle’s words. ‘Maybe I can be the one to tell her…’ 

 

Romelle has proposed a challenge. A challenge that Keith will enjoy winning.

 

**Later at Shiro’s house**

 

“Alright Keith, I’m heading out!” Shiro yells from downstairs. “What’s the status for you and James?” 

 

“Fed, brushed and washed, now doing some last homework checks!” 

 

“Alright, good!” The sound of the door opening echos a bit. “Enjoy the night, I love you bro!” 

 

“Make sure you have your keys, love you too!” 

 

Keith walks over to his door to make sure that Shiro locks it on his way out (proving he has his keys) before turning to face James: “Well, it’s just you and me.” 

 

“That sounds more sinister than it should.” James murmurs, eyes still glued to the almost completed worksheet in his hand. “Should I be worried for my life?” 

 

“Maybe not your life.” Keith shrugs, walking back over to his bed so he can rejoin his boyfriend. “Just your innocence.” 

 

“Innocence?” James looks up to raise a brow at Keith. “Darling, you know I lost that a long time ago.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” The side of Keith’s lips tilt up in a small smirk. “I’m still laughing about that story.” 

 

“Don’t even mention her.” James sighs, getting off the bed so he can walk over to Keith’s desk and deposit his worksheet on the flat surface. “I’m still washing off the evidence that we were ever together.” 

 

“Weren’t you two, and I quote, ‘so in love it put Allura and Lance to shame’?” Keith raises his hands to air quote the second half of his sentence. “Cause that’s what I remember.” 

 

James rolls his eyes, crawling back to Keith so he can press the other against the headboard of the bed. 

 

“It doesn’t bother you, right?” James whispers, arms grabbing Keith’s legs and forcing them to wrap around his waist. “That I had already had sex before you?” 

 

Keith shakes his head, hands coming up to cradle James’ face tenderly, thumbs pushing into the smoothness of James’ cheeks. 

 

“Babe, I’m not that shallow. It was a bit disappointing, yes, but I’m not upset. You had a life before we got together, that’s normal.” 

 

James bites his bottom lip as Keith leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. It’s more of an action of comfort than anything, like when a mother or father kisses their child. 

 

“Besides, it just meant you knew what to do when we first made love. Can you imagine how awkward it could’ve been if neither of us really knew what to do?” 

 

James blushes a bit at Keith’s reminder, though it’s soon squashed down by a sense of pride and possessiveness. Yes, he stole Keith’s innocence, Keith’s heart. Keith loved him and he loved Keith. 

 

“Speaking of, I want to make you do something.” Keith declares boldly, hands moving from James’ cheeks so his arms can wrap around James’ neck. “You made me scream until my throat gave out last time, so I want to even out the score.” 

 

With that, Keith presses his lips against James’, silencing whatever smart remark he was gonna make. Their lips mold together almost perfectly, Keith taking the lead and slipping his tongue into James’ mouth. James meets him almost half way hums as their tongues press against each other, wrap around each other, move almost in sync as they each find a comfortable position to rest in. 

 

The kiss quickly turns into a hot make out session, moans and groans quickly filling the room. Keith’s the first to pull back, panting heavily as he stares into James’ eyes. 

 

They’re pretty, a comforting shade of blue-gray. Keith’s mind flashes to the day he first described James’ eyes to him. James thought they were dull, almost lifeless sometimes, but that’s not what Keith saw. Keith saw calmness, he felt a sense of maturity radiate from James’ eyes, eyes that spoke of experience and life lessons. They were far from dull and Keith loved them. 

 

Meanwhile, James stares into Keith’s blazing violet eyes, the exact opposite of his own dulled ones. Keith claimed he saw eyes that spoke of maturity and experience? James saw eternal burning fire in Keith’s eyes. A passionate flame that could never be controlled, never be tamed. All those years in the foster system, alone and hopeless, Keith survived through more than anyone James has ever known. He was a fighter, one that James swore he would do whatever he could to protect, would always care for. 

 

“I try something tonight. A little experiment.” Keith murmurs against James’ lips, still sounding a bit breathless from the mind blowing kiss they shared a moment ago. “Can I?” 

 

James licks his bottom lip, continuing to stare into Keith’s eye. The violet shine has turned from wild to challenging, prompting James’ curiosity to poke its head out. Just what did Keith want to challenge James on?

 

“Of course, dear.” James whispers back, leaning forward so he can mold their lips together again. 

 

Keith smiles against James’ lip, pushing back a bit so he can sit up properly before returning the kiss. This one only lasts a few moments before Keith pushes James back, forcing him onto his back. 

 

“Good.” Keith smirks mischievously, leaning down to peck James’ lips before quickly getting off the bed and running out of the room. Calling back simple instructions: “Clothes off please!” 

 

James watches Keith go with a confused look, shaking his head with a fond laugh when Keith calls back to him. Keith chose the most random times to remind James that under all that loner, badass, could kill you just by looking at you vibe, he just was an adorable boy. 

 

With quick, graceful movements James climbs off the bed and begins to undress. His sleeping shirt (it’s really just an undershirt, Keith still asks why James needs to specify it was his sleeping shirt) comes off first, rolling up his body before being neatly folded and placed on Keith’s desk. Next comes his pajama pants. They don’t slide off as easily as the shirt does, so James is forced to sit down and pull them off before folding them so they can join his tank top. 

 

It is in no way chilly in Keith’s room, but James can’t stop the shiver that runs through his body as his exposed skin comes in contact with the air passing through the room. If it’s not because of the temperature, perhaps his shiver was caused by his excitement? Keith’s surprises always ended in James’ enjoyment, so it made sense that the anticipation would be killing James. 

 

“I’m back.” Speak of the devil…

 

“Hey babe.” James turns a bit, smile in place until he sees what Keith’s holding in his hands. “Uhhh...sweetheart, not to sound discouraging, but why…?” 

 

Keith’s smile widened at James’ question. In his hands were four pieces of cloth, very lengthy pieces of cloth. James made a mental note to ask later. 

 

“Just part of my experiment.” Keith replies, sounding way too excited with himself. “Can hold out your wrists for me please? Separate, not together.” 

 

James raises a brow, intrigued but also a bit confused. This is the first time Keith has expressed interest in restraining James. In any way. Sure, James wasn’t exactly against the idea, but it was still something to be curious about. 

 

“This is new.” James concludes, holding his wrists out in front of him as Keith walks forward and squats down. “Do I get to know your plan?” 

 

Keith’s quick to answer with a short: “No.” He sets three of the cloth pieces down while using the forth one to wrap around James’ right wrist. 

 

Like when James restrains him, Keith takes time to make sure that the cloth isn’t too loose, but is only tight enough to forbid certain movements (like wiggling out). Keith was in no way interested in cutting off James’ blood circulation. He wraps some cloth around James’ wrist before pulling the other half to the corner of his bed. 

 

“Where did you get these cloth pieces?” James watches in amazement as the cloth stretches from his wrist to the bottom of the bedpost, where Keith secures it around the leg. “Jeezus.” 

 

“These aren’t cloth.” Keith sorts, standing up again so he can grab a second piece and tie it around James’ other wrist. “They’re ribbon.” 

 

James looks from the pieces still on the bed, then to Keith. He looks really unconvinced. 

 

“It’s just really thick ribbon. Jeez, stop giving me that look.” Keith scolds as he finishes tying James’ left wrist. “Ok, you’re gonna have to lie back for me babe.” 

 

James does as asked without hesitation, lowering himself onto the bed until his back meets the mattress. 

 

“Wait, this feels backwards.” James comments as Keith ties the excess ‘ribbon’ (yes, James is gonna be salty about that for a few more moments) to the other leg. “Shouldn’t my head be at the front of the bed?” 

 

“Nah, this makes it easier for what I’m gonna do.” Keith crawls over to James head, leaning over the other with a playful smile. “I’ll bring you one of the pillows if you want, but all you have to do is relax and enjoy.” 

 

Keith leans down to connect their lips in a passionate, but short kiss. 

 

“Relax and enjoy?” James hums, raising his head a bit as Keith crawls back onto the bed to bring James a pillow. “Why does that sound too simple to be true?” 

 

“Ay, you’ve caught me.” Keith crawls over James to position the pillow behind his head. “I still have my experiment to conduct.” 

 

“Yes, the experiment I have yet to hear about.” 

 

Keith shakes his head at James’ tone: border line demanding. Which is really ironic, considering the position he’s in right now. 

 

“Just be patient. You’ll find out.” Keith pats James’ thigh as he grabs the third ribbon, tying it around James’ ankle and connecting it to one of the headboard bed posts and repeating the process to the other foot. 

 

All finished, Keith sits up to admire his work. His hot-as’fuck boyfriend all splayed out on hs bed, hands and feet tied to the bed posts. Unable to control anything. Vulnerable to Keith’s attack. Perfect. 

 

“Oooh, what’s this?” Keith purrs, grabbing the hardened flesh of his boyfriend’s erection. “Someone hard already?” 

 

“Shut up.” James grumbles, squirming a bit in his restraint when he feels Keith squeeze. “Dammit kitten…” 

 

“I haven’t even done anything yet.” Keith laughs, scooting back a bit so he can lean down comfortably, mouth only a few centimeters away from James’ hard cock. 

 

“Kitten…” James pushes his hips up a bit, trying to signal for his desire for Keith’s mouth. “Come on kitten...don’t tease…” 

 

“As my darling wishes.” Keith’s other hand pushes down on James thigh as his tongue makes an appearance. 

 

The warm, wet appendage presses down on James’ head, pulling a groan from James’ lips. Keith continues to give little kitten licks to the same spot before growing bolder and leaning his head down to encompass the entire head of James’ cock in his mouth. 

 

“Keith!” James hisses, arms pulling weakly against the restraints. “Yes, just like that...just like that…” 

 

James’ legs try to come together as Keith slowly continues to lower his lips onto James’ cock. Taking more and more in his mouth that it becomes a struggle at some point. Trying to deepthroat something as long and as thick as James’ girth, but Keith’s had enough practice that it doesn’t bother him as much as it used to. 

 

“Kiiiiiiittttttteeeeeennnn!” James draws out as Keith finally manages to fit the entirety of his cock in his mouth. “Yes, yes….just like that…” 

 

Keith hums around James’ cock, fully aware (and full of glee) that the vibrations travel up James’ cock in a teasing manner. With the base of james’ cock in his grip, Keith begins to slowly bob his head up and down. Tongue swirling around the head when Keith pulls all the way up. 

 

James starts to pant as Keith deepthroats him, hands fisting the bed sheets when it’s clear that the ribbon won't loosen or come off (lot stronger than it looks). Now he understands why Keith needed the restraints. He didn’t want James closing his legs or grabbing Keith in any way. 

 

While the main thing this did was put Keith in control, it also introduced another torture for James: he couldn’t touch Keith. 

 

Whenever they did this in the past, James expressed constant need to have contact with Keith. Either pinning the other’s hands/wrists down, running his hands down his back or his waist, fisting his hands in Keith’s hair, etc. James needed to be touching Keith. It drove him crazy when he couldn't. 

 

“Babe!” James starts to thrash around as he feels that sinking feeling in his lower belly, a telltale sign he’s about to cum. “Gonna...I’m gonna…” 

 

“Mmmm.” Keith hums around James’ again, sending even more vibrations up the stiff flesh and more pleasure. 

 

“I’m close...I’m…” James’ next words are cut off when he gasps. 

 

The hand that Keith had wrapped around the base of James’ hand tightened in its grip, effectively cutting off James’ orgasm. 

 

“What-?!” James tries to close his knees, arms tugging at the restraints as he tries to squirm out of Keith’s hold. “Keith, what-?”

 

“I told you I wanted to conduct an experiment.” Keith’s tongue darts out to lick a stripe up James’ length when the other raises his head to glare at Keith. “I won’t be able to finish it if you cum now.” 

 

“Keith.” James’ tone holds warning as he continues to struggle. “What is your experiment?” 

 

Keith pretends to think for a moment, most likely debating on whether he should tell James or not. As he does this, he lowers his lips to James’ cock and sucks absentmindedly at the head. 

 

James head hits the pillow with an audible ‘thunk!’ He’s not sure whether to focus on his unamusement, his frustration, or his desperation. 

 

“Ok, I’ll tell you.” Keith pulls up,licking his lips for added effect. “You see, this morning got me thinking...we both know I swear. Not a lot, I’m definitely n more control than Pidge, but I do swear.” 

 

“Yesh!” James hisses as Keith squeezes his cock a bit harshly. “Is this about how I keep telling you not to? Some form of payback or something?”

 

“No, not this time.” Keith giggles playfully when he hears James hiss in frustration. “This is about a challenge that Romelle proposed to me.” 

 

Keith’s other hand reaches over to wrap around James’ cock, beginning to stroke at an agonizingly slow pace. 

 

“Dammit!” James bucks into Keith’s hand, pulling at his restraints and cursing Keith’s (apparently) professionally tied knots. “Damn you! And damn her!” 

 

“Damn? Really? That’s all you got?” Keith raises an eyebrow, giving James an expectant look. “I think you can do better than that.” 

 

“What is better than that?!” James growls, raising his head and baring his teeth at Keith. “Keith, I swear to God, when I get out of these, I’m gonna make you regret this. You thought a few nights ago was bad? You have no idea…you’ll only be able to communicate via texting.” 

 

Keith blushes at James’ threat, the bulge in his own sleepwear hardening a bit more: “I have no doubt that you will make good on your threat, baby. But right now, that’s not my main concern.” 

 

James throws his head back and leans to the side so he can bite into the pillow that Keith gave him as Keith starts to flick his wrists faster, his hand moving up and down James’ cock smoothly with the help of Keith’s saliva and the precum that’s started to drip out of the head. 

 

“Right now, I want you to give in.” Keith purrs, sitting back as James’ knees threaten to squeezes his hips. “Surrender to my wishes.” 

 

“I don’t even know what you want!” James half screams into the pillow as his oncoming orgasm is once against cut off. “What do you ever want?!” 

 

“I want you to cure.” Keith states pleasantly, as if he were asking James to come and watch the stars with him in the open area and not blackmailing his boyfriend by denying James his orgasm. “Drop an f-bomb.” 

 

James does a double take. Seriously? Is Keith actually serious right now? 

 

“I know you can.” Keith taunts, leaning down to offer James’ head another lick. “It’s just one syllable Jamie, it’s not so hard.” 

 

“You. Are. Evil.” James grits out, fixing Keith with an icy glare. “You are the devil incarnate.” 

 

“That’s not nice.” Keith giggles, even though he completely agrees with James. He can be a little shit sometimes. 

 

“I don’t care.” James raises his voice at the word ‘care’ since Keith chooses that moment to go down on him. “Keith!” 

 

“Hmm?” Keith looks up, raising a brow at James. “Ism Mere Mmonthing MMou Mmant?” (Is there something you want?) 

 

James throws his head from side to side, Keith’s word sensing vibrations up his already hard, painfully aching cock. He really doesn’t want to give into Keith. Really doesn't want to surrender and have to look into the self satisfied, smug violet orbs of his boyfriend. 

 

But right now...right now Keith is making it very hard to James to resist.

 

Not only did he den James his orgasm, about three times, he also brought it upon himself to let James’ cock drop from his lips so he could lean up near James’ face and whisper seductively into Keith’s ear. 

 

“Come on big boy.” Keith purrs, hand stroking James’ cock lazily. “Just one little word and I’ll let you cum.” 

 

“Smug bastard.” James bites out, trying to turn his head away from Keith so he doesn’t have to listen to that sinfully deep voice any longer. 

 

“That’s better.” Keith chuckles, taking the lobe of James’ ear into his mouth so he can suck on the skin a bit. “That’s closer to what I want.” 

 

James bite his bottom lip, groaning when Keith’s hand comes to a complete halt. God...is this a relief or more torture? On one hand, Keith isn’t stroking him anymore, so James gets a bit of a break and some time to calm down. On the other, James is still hard. Still in desperate need of release, but his sadistic boyfriend is being a jerk.

 

Then again, James is the one who fucked Keith until Keith lost most of his voice a few nights ago. Maybe this was some karma for all those situations, not just Keith wanting something. 

 

“Come on Jamie.” Keith whines, coming to loom directly over James’ face so he could kiss at the corner of James’ lips. “Just one little word. I won’t tell anyone you said it.” 

 

“Shut up.” James forces out, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stay in control. In an attempt to keep up his resistance and not give in. 

 

“Please Jamie?” Keith leans down to press a chaste kiss to James’ lip, hand beginning a new round of stroking. “For your kitten? Just one little word…” 

 

James shuts his eyes tightly, breathing in and out harshly as Keith’s words and actions start to blend together. His hand, calloused but somehow smooth, moving up and down his cock in a steady manner, pulling various sounds out of James. Some of pleasure, some of frustration. 

 

Then there’s Keith’s voice, god, his voice. Tempting James with that deep, gravely tone that sounds sexy to even a straight man. Whispering little pleads into James ear, little encouragements to just give in and say it…

 

James only has so much in him at this point. He’s fighting a losing battle. 

 

‘I’m gonna regret this tomorrow.’ James steels himself before opening his eyes, startling Keith (who’s now on top of him, as it seems). 

 

“Fine, kitten.” James glares, fingers fisting the bed sheets as he works himself up. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You proud now?” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen, his hand stops in it’s stroking, causing James to growl. Keith doesn’t pay attention to it. He just...he did it. He got James ‘Golden Boy’ Griffin to swear. Woah…no one would ever believe him.

 

“Kitten.” James bucks his hips up, forcing Keith back into reality. “I think you need to do something for me now.” 

 

“R-right.” Keith blushes, almost cumming himself then and there. “On it!” 

 

Keith mock salutes James before crawling back down the length of James body (offering some apology kisses here and there) and grabbing James’ cock. Like before, he quickly lowers his mouth onto the red and pulsing flesh. Unlike before, when James starts to thrash and moan, Keith doesn’t wrap his hand around the base. 

 

No, no, instead, he continues bobbing his head. His hand comes up to stroke wherever part his mouth isn’t covering. He hallows out his cheeks and takes James as far as he can go before coming back up, dragging his tongue along the shaft in the process. 

 

“Fuuuuuck!” James hisses as that feeling returns to his lower belly, increasing at almost an overwhelming rate. “Fuck...fuck...fuck…kitten...yes! Keep going...so close….so close!” 

 

Keith drinks in James’ moans, pushing down his boxer briefs (yes, he wears boxer briefs to bed, some people can’t handle the heat that comes with pants) so he can stroke himself as well. All of James’ thrashing, moans, and growls have gotten him ready to cum himself. 

 

“Fuck!” Speaking of cumming. “Fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck!” 

 

James cries out as he finally cum, painting the inside of Keith’s mouth with white shots of cum. Keith almost chokes on some of it, but dutifully swallows what he can before pulling back and wiping his lips. 

 

Quickly, he strokes himself to completion as well, whimpering when he releases on James’ thighs, as well as his stomach. He and James spend a few moments panting before James breaths out: “Let me out of these.” 

 

Still trapped in a haze, Keith nods and sluggishly goes about undoing James’ bonds.

 

Keith just finishes untying James’ right wrist when he’s suddenly thrown back onto the bed, James somehow recovering from his climax a lot faster than Keith did. 

 

“Hope you had fun.” James gives Keith a cruel smile, looming over his boyfriend almost threateningly. “Cause now, it’s my turn.” 

 

‘So worth it.’ Keith chokes on his own breath as James hikes his legs up and forces Keith to hold them near his head as he spits on Keith’s hole, spreading the saliva with his index finger. ‘No regrets.’ Not even if it means not having a voice tomorrow. 

 


	5. Haven't You Always Wanted To Put Me In My Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith taunts James after winning several sparring matches in a row. 
> 
> However, an interesting taunt catches James' attention and leads to an afternoon of being manhandled, giving blowjobs, and being fucked. 
> 
> Maybe or maybe not in that specific order. Oh well, Keith enjoys it either way. What can one expect when two teenage boys are pumped with adrenaline? Though he might be sore later (specifically his jaw and his ass, maybe some of his pride as well, but whatever).

James grunts as his back harshly meets the ground, the wind getting knocked out of his lungs rather violently. He coughs a few times, getting used to the feeling of the ground and pushing the ache of his spine away from his mind. 

 

Oh, and also trying in vain not to focus on the knee currently pushing itself into his stomach and the hands that have come up to pin his wrists against the floor. 

 

“5 times in a row, Griffin.” A smooth voice taunts above James. “And you were sooo confident earlier.” The ‘sooo’ is trailed off a bit, adding to the exaggeration. 

 

James’ eyes snap open, blue-grey color blazing with competitive fury as his opponent leans down a bit to expose their fangs in a satisfied smile. 

 

“What was it you said?” A hand goes to their chin as they mock a look of thought. “That I’d go down faster than I could say oops? Yeah, that sounds about right.” 

 

James bites his bottom lip to keep himself from responding, to not play into his opponent’s hand. That would just be stupid. So instead, James keeps his lips in a thin line and just settle for glaring. 

 

“Gotta say, I’m disappointed Griff.” A click of the tongue follows that statement as the hand returns to its spot against his wrist. “I was expecting more from the best student at the Garrison.” 

 

James hisses as the knee in his stomach relocates to his chest, applying enough pressure that it’s uncomfortable, but retaining just enough control to where he can still breathe (and nothing’s being crushed) 

 

“Were you going easy on me? Was that what it was?” 

 

James hopes his glare can express just how offended he is that his opponent would suggest it: “And why would I do that, Kogane? You’ve proven that you can take care of yourself against the most bloodthirsty galra, why would I go easy on you?” 

 

Keith tilts his head, a genuine look of curiosity painted on his features. It kind of reminds James of when he was younger. Keith had very few facial expressions when he was a child: anger, boredom, indifferent, but curiosity always intrigued James. 

 

It just seemed impossible that someone that rebellious (and violent, if his aching jaw was anything to go by) could look so innocent. Could pull off being an angel who could do no wrong with certain people in certain situations. 

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Keith eventually responds. “Why would you go easy on me?” 

 

James starts to struggle as Keith lowers himself, forces James to deal with the close proximity of their faces and the fact that Keith’s practically laying on top of him. 

 

“Haven’t you always wanted to put me in my place?” Keith leans forward to coo in James’ ear, hands tightening as James tries to pull his wrists from Keith’s grip. “Isn’t that what you’ve been saying since middle school?” 

 

“Keith.” James grinds his teeth together, feeling Keith’s knee push between his legs and start to rub. “Keith.” He repeats, barely suppressing a growl. 

 

Keith doesn’t respond, but his tongue darts out to lick the shell of James’ ear. The grip he has on James’ wrists loosens a bit as the MFE leader loses focus, Keith’s knee applying just enough pressure...just the right amount…

 

“Keith!” James gasps as Keith’s lips move to his neck, sharp fangs grazing almost threateningly against the skin. “Keith…” 

 

Keith purrs into James’ skin, knee rubbing more and more against James, working the other into a frenzy. 

 

“Jamie.” Keith coos, sitting up so he can smile down at the other. “How’s that feel?” 

 

James pants as Keith’s knee continues to rub against his hardening cock, unable to focus on Keith’s words or the smile on Keith’s face. 

 

What does catch his attention though is when Keith makes the mistake of releasing James’ wrists (so that Keith can run his fingers along the front of James’ uniform). 

 

“James!” Keith yelps as James suddenly shoots up, arms wrapping Keith in a snake-like hold. Unrelenting, tight, and heated against Keith. 

 

“You brat.” James grunts, eyes squeezed tight as he feels Keith’s body vibrate with laughter. “You absolute brat!” 

 

“What?” Keith tries to shrug (then realizes that he physically can’t), tone sounding way too innocent to actually be so. “I was just playing around.” 

 

“Really?” James pushes Keith back harshly, eyes snapping open in a glare. With an abrupt motion, James points down, between him and Keith. “So this was an accident then? Is that what you’re saying?” 

 

Keith follows James’ finger, blushing brightly when he sees just how big the bulge in James’ pants is. He was legitimately just messing with James, so as unbelievable as it sounds, that wasn’t the expected result. Oh well, Keith’s been wrong before. 

 

“I will not confirm or deny that.” Keith refuses to let any panic show outwardly, though internally, his mind is screaming things along the lines of: ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!’ 

 

“Brat.” James repeats, fingernails digging into Keith’s biceps. “The son of evil himself.” 

 

“That’s rude.” Keith pouts, bottom lip jutting out for a moment before James begins to move. And by move, I mean he pulls himself from under Keith and stands up. “James?” 

 

James squats down as Keith calls his name, grabbing his arms to pull Keith up. He sends Keith a quick smirk before leaning forward and hauling Keith over his shoulder. It’s easier than Keith would prefer, as James has long since discovered that Keith was pretty light. Lighter than he should be, with the amount of muscle Keith possesses. 

 

“James!” Keith yelps, attempting to gain some sort of leverage from his position (even though he knows it’s a useless attempt). “Hey, put me down! James, put me down!” 

 

“No, I don’t think I will. “ James walks out of the training room calmly, passing other people in the hallway with a charming smile and a small wave. 

 

Walking along as if having the leader of Voltron being over his shoulder was just an everyday thing. Though to be fair, James carrying Keith places may as well have been a familiar sight. After all, the Black Paladin was a workaholic, having to balance the safety of the universe on his shoulders. 

 

“James!” Keith whines in embarrassment, ducking his head as he sees the people James passes give him curious looks. “Put me down!” 

 

Keith tries to to kick out of James’ hold, tries to push himself from James’ back so the other will at least loosen his hold. Though, it fails. In fact, Keith’s kicking only earns him a harsh smack to the ass. Original, James, very original. 

 

Keith squeaks when a second swat is delivered: “James!” His face heats up when he hears James chuckle in amusement. 

 

Keith’s embarrassed, yes, but he’s also getting excited. It always amazes him (and he adores it) when James manhandles him. Just picks Keith up like Keith is nothing but a tissue, or a feather. Combine that with the adrenaline from earlier and the fact that James is touching his ass (even if the touch is a smack), and boom! Keith’s excited.

 

Karma had made an appearance. He knows sports a hard on, much like James. 

 

“Room sweet room.” James comments a bit dryly, pressing the button to lock the door of their now shared room before walking Keith to bed. 

 

With little to no effort at all, James leans forward and throws Keith onto the mattress. Keith bounces a bit on impact, but otherwise stays in place. Until James grabs his ankle and pulls him to the edge of the bed. 

 

“Let’s see…” James grabs the color of Keith’s uniform, pulling harshly so Keith is forced up. 

 

Keith yelps as he’s pulled up, ready to start yelling at James about carrying him through the halls before a pair of lips press against his. Keith freezes at that, the train going from brain to rest of the body coming to a violent crash. He expected his boyfriend to lecture him, if Keith was being honest. 

 

Then again, Keith wasn’t complaining. His limp arms eventually rise as he grabs onto James’ hand, squeezing tightly as James pushes his lips forward. Keith hums into the kiss, whimpering when James tongue makes an appearance. 

 

It pushes into Keith’s mouth forcefully, immediately pulling Keith’s tongue into action. The two appendages wrap around each other in a strange battle, as if James’ tongue was trying to pin Keith’s and vice versa. It was noise, between James’ grunts and hums to Keith’s whimpers and groans...it was noisy. But it was also passionate. 

 

A passion that needed to end since oxygen was necessary for humans (and pretty much every living creature). 

 

“James…” Keith pants when James pushes him back against the bed. “Jamie?” Unconsciously, Keith’s face turns an adorable shade of pink, eyes almost shining with arousal as James stares down at him. 

 

‘Holy hell!’ James bites his bottom lip as Keith calls his name, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. ‘God damnit!’ 

 

Keith...Keith really needs to stop. He really needs to stop looking so sinfully adorable if he wants James to live much longer and not have a heart attack. 

 

“Jamie?” Keith pushes himself up, eyes going to James’ crotch area of the other proceeds to push his pants down his hips. “Oh, wow…” 

 

Keith swallows audibly at James’ girth, watching in fascination as some of the veins come to the surface. It looks...don’t take this the wrong way, but alluring. Something that Keith has seen before, but hasn’t been able to resist. Seriously, he’s that sensitive to James’ body (not that James is any better). 

 

“You like what you see?” James coos, on of his hands coming to the back of Keith’s head and grabbing some of his hair. “Naughty little boy…” 

 

Keith looks up to narrow his eyes at James, despite the other having a handful of his hair. Call him a hypocrite, but there’s no way he’ll accept any form of teasing without giving an appropriate comeback. 

 

“Pretty confident I’m older than you.” 

 

James rolls his eyes, Keith’s technically right. He was older than James by a year or two. However, Keith also spent years in space. Two years on a space whale (James has yet to hear the end of that tale). So, Keith can try and consider himself older and be correct, but let’s face it, James is older now. Between space and the space whale, James is older when it comes to years. 

 

“Where’s the lube?” James pulls Keith’s hair a bit when the other tries to get up. “Just tell me, no need for you to move anywhere.” 

 

Keith hisses when James pulls, hands flying up to try and grasp James wrist to relieve himself of the ache that follows: “Nightstand drawer.” 

 

“Oh, so you did put it back.” James throws a mocking smile fo pride down a Keith. 

 

“I hate you.” Keith grits out as James releases the grip on his hair so he can go grab the lube. “I hope you know that.” 

 

James scoffs, sitting on the bed so he can remove his socks and shoes, along with his pants and top: “If that were really true, then you wouldn’t of agreed to date me. Or be my boyfriend, for that matter.” 

 

“Shut up.” Keith huffs, opening the drawer and rummaging around until he finds the lube. “Catch.” He tosses the bottle over his shoulder, secretly hoping it hits James in the shoulder or the chest. 

 

He’s feeling a bit spiteful. 

 

“Nice throw, kitten.” James catches the bottle easily. “Might want to look next time though, or are you that confident in your ability to not hit me in the face?” 

 

“I’m not.” Keith closes the drawer and turns so he’s facing James, leaning against the nightstand with a smug smile. “I was kinda hoping the bottle would hit you.” 

 

James narrows his eyes again, raising his hand up and beckoning Keith over with his finger. So Keith wants to play it that way…

 

“Yeah, no.” Keith shakes his head, smile still in place as he begins to unbutton his own uniform. “You’ve got legs, if you need me for something, you can stand up and walk over here.” 

 

Keith finishes unbuttoning his uniform a few moments later, holding it up in his hand before letting it fall to the floor. He knows that strewn clothes really irritates James, just as anything unorganized or not being in its proper place does. He loves James, really, but the other’s pet peeves are annoying sometimes. Easy taunting material though. 

 

“Really?” James raises a brow, not looking the tiniest bit impressed with Keith’s antics. “I hope you know that I don’t appreciate you dropping that on the ground.” 

 

“I know.” Keith’s eyes crinkle a bit as his smile broadens, hands going to his own belt and slowly unbuckling it. “That’s why I did it.” 

 

James says nothing in response glare slowly morphing into a blank look. One that Keith doesn’t know what to make of. He was just teasing, if James actually annoyed with him? If so, then ooops, something may need to be fixed here…

 

Keith’s hands stop what they’re doing. Keith’s smile tilts down into a worried frown as James continues to just stare at him. When Keith’s hands start to move from the belt, James speaks again, sounding robotic. 

 

“Don’t stop.” James raises a brow when Keith freezes, as if he’s been caught stealing something from the Garrison personal archives, or something. “Keep going.” 

 

Keith bites his lip, feeling unsure about continuing. James doesn’t sound mad. He doesn’t sound mocking or smug in any way. So, what was he? Was this a mask, like the ones he sometimes puts up when facing coalition leaders (controlled and emotionless)? 

 

Keith continues to remove his clothes, thanking Heaven that he needs to squat down to remove his pants. It gives him a good excuse to break eye contact for a moment. James was just staring at him, blue-grey eyes boring into Keith’s and picking him apart. 

 

People did always say that the eyes were the window to the soul. Though, with James, it felt like he was trying to suck Keith’s soul out of his body. 

 

“Come here.” James orders when Keith’s successfully discarded all of his clothes (the fact that he dropped them on the floor is unpleasant, but James will deal with that later). “On the bed, hands and knees with your head facing me.” 

 

Keith’s hands slowly come up on instinct. James would never hurt him (purposefully), but right now, Keith is really feeling hesitant about obeying that order. James just sounds so...robotic, not an ounce of emotion in his voice. Keith didn’t even think that was possible. Not for James. 

 

“Keith, that wasn’t a suggestion.” James’ volume rises a bit, but it still sounds robotic. “Here, now.” 

 

That has Keith scrambling into James’ desired position. He has no idea why, but it’s like a switch was flipped or a button was pushed. A button/switch inside Keith. His movements didn’t feel like his own, they felt controlled. Like Keith didn’t actually want to move, but his body just did. 

 

“Good boy.” James’ tone loses some of it’s roboticness (?), rising from his seat on the bed so he can stand in front of Keith’s face. 

 

He pops the lube bottle open, making sure Keith’s eyes are on him the whole time as he spreads the lube onto his fingers. James watches closely as Keith’s pupils turn to slits, scalera beginning to turn yellow. The purple in his eyes coming out more bright due to the contrasting colors. 

 

This is new...but very exciting. Something James hasn’t seen until now, but has already come to desire more. 

 

“Open your mouth.” James places the lube bottle down, leaning forward as bit while grabbing his cock and pointing it forward. “And I would suggest opening it wide.” 

 

Keith gulps as James’ cock is pushed closer to his face, fingers clenching a handful of sheets into his hands. His body begins to shake, with excitement or nervousness, Keith’s unsure. Maybe a bit of both…

 

“Keith.” James calls from above, beginning to grow impatiens from the sound of his voice. “If you don’t open your mouth in the next two seconds, I promise you, your punishment will be worse than it already is.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen a bit at that. Ok then, mouth opening now. Keith lets his jaw hang open, muscles slack as James guides his cock between Keith’s lips. 

 

“There we go.” James sighs in bliss when he feels Keith’s tongue slide against the underside, pushing his hips forward a bit so Keith’s forced to take him deeper. “Good boy.”

 

Keith tries to swallow when he hears James praise him, but doesn’t succeed for...obvious reasons. After a few moments of just having James’ cock in his mouth, Keith raises one of his hands so he can grab the stiff flesh and try to relieve some of the ache in his jaw from hanging open for a while. 

 

However, when James notices Keith’s movement, he tsks and shakes his head. He grabs some of Keith’s hair and pulls a bit, not enough to pull Keith’s head up, but enough to get Keith’s attention. 

 

“No hands. You’re only allowed to use your mouth.” 

 

Keith stares at James in wonder. Exactly how does James expect him to do that? What is he supposed to do, awkwardly move his head around so he James’ cock doesn’t fall out of his mouth? Move closer so Keith is forced to take all of James in (and risk choking himself)? 

 

“Don’t give me that look.” James forces Keith’s head down, groaning when that forces more of his cock inside. “You’ll figure something out, capable as you are.” 

 

Keith huffs a bit, sending waves of hot air onto James already heated skin. It makes his cock twitch while in Keith’s mouth. 

 

“Get to work.” James reaches over to pat Keith’s ass, lube covered fingers slowly rubbing over his hole. “If you do a good job, maybe I’ll consider letting you cum today.” 

 

Keith’s mind blanks on that. Wait a moment...James wasn’t going to let him cum? How does he plan on controlling that? It’s not like he can magically make Keith not cum. 

 

Right? Humans don’t possess that type of ability (he knows that some aliens have special abilities, but none like that). 

 

Nevertheless, Keith furrows his brows in concentration and begins to suck. He hollows out his cheeks and tries his best to lick his tongue along the length of James’ cock. Not gonna lie, since Keith is not allowed to use his hand, he can really appreciate the weight placed on his tongue. It actually feels kind of nice, makes Keith feel a bit warmer, despite the situation and how nerve wracking it was a few moments ago. 

 

“That’s it.” James allows himself to groan in pleasure as Keith sucks him in, warm, wet mouth working wonders on his cock.

 

James loves that Keith’s strive to do things correctly and until their complete is included in their bedroom activities. But then again, why wouldn't they be? Keith treated many things in life as a mission. This one was just more pleasurable: to please his boyfriend. It made James adore Keith even more, even though Keith could be a little shit sometimes. 

 

“Ignore me.” James warns as his finger lips inside, wiggling around a bit to get the muscles to loosen up. “Don’t stop what you’re doing.” 

 

Keith whimpers around James’ cock, really wanting to push back into James’ fingers. He decides against it though, which is probably wise. 

 

‘It’s always so tight.’ James bites his bottom lip as he feels Keith clench around his finger.

 

He was originally just gonna have Keith suck him off while he fingered Keith. Have Keith make James cum with his mouth, then leave Keith to his own business with an order not to touch himself. Call it Keith’s punishment for the earlier taunts and dropping his uniform on the floor. 

 

However now, feeling Keith clench around his finger as James continues to push it in and pull it out, James changes his mind. He’ll have mercy on Keith this time. 

 

“Fuck…” James groans when Keith suddenly pushes forward, deep throating James with such little struggle that only practice could have produced. “Fuck Keith…” 

 

Tears gather in Keith’s eyes as James’ cock is forced down his throat, but he keeps him in as he pulls off and continues to bob his head. He’s taken James entirely in his mouth before and learned that only the first couple of times really bother him. He gets used to it after that. 

 

Meanwhile, James grabs the lube and squirts more onto Keith’s hole. It wouldn’t do to only rely on the lbe he applied to his finger. Keith would tear pretty easily and James had no desire for that to happen. 

 

“About your question earlier…” A second slowly pushes against Keith’s hole, signifying James’ intention. “About me wanting to put you in your place?”

 

Keith glances up, but knows better than to lift his head up. He does that and James’ cock will fall out of his mouth (since he can’t use his hands). Which will inevitably lead to Keith being in more trouble than he already is. 

 

“I have wanted to before.” James admits, pushing his second finger in when keith takes a break in his sucking and licking. It surprises Keith in a good way. “When we were younger. You just had disobey almost every order given to you, didn’t you?” 

 

Keith smirks around James’ cock. Yeah, he did. It was funny, seeing Iverson’s face when Keith didn’t follow his order, but still managed to get the task assigned to him done. He wasn’t even being arrogant, just proving that there were other ways to do things, there didn’t have to be a set way. It was mostly funny though. 

 

“But now? Now it’s for a different reason.” James grunts as Keith’s teeth accidentally scrape along the edge of his cock (or maybe not so accidentally). “Now, you’ve moved on from challenging superiors to challenging me.” 

 

Keith squeals around James’ cock as the others fingers strike a certain spot. That’s right, James all of Keith’s sweet spots memorized by heart. Keith’s hotspot? Easy, his neck. Keith’s favorite place to be massaged? Don’t make James laugh, it’s his scalp (sometimes the ears when his galra side comes out). Where does James touch when he wants Keith to calm down? He strokes a hand along Keith’s palm. What should he do if Keith needs comfort? Gather Keith into his arms and refuse to let go until Keith feels better. 

 

James adores Keith and makes sure Keith knows by fulfilling all of Keith’s desires when it comes to physical affection (affection that Keith was denied as a child). 

 

“I’ll admit, I think it’s cute.” James works his fingers in and out of Keith, scissoring them slowly to get Keith to open up a bit more. “You don’t do it out of malice, but because you’re being playful or as a sign of encouragement.” 

 

Keith’s fingers clench against the fabric of the sheets as James stretches him while complimenting him (sorta). He’s starting to get that giddy feeling, the one he gets when James kisses his knuckles or his cheeks, or hums to Keith when they’re cuddling in bed. It’s different from the raging heat that engulfs Keith when he’s aroused, it’s more like a comfort thing. 

 

Crazy, right? That Keith can forget the arousal coursing through his veins for a moment because his boyfriend complimented him. It wasn’t something most could do. Though, to James’ credit, he didn’t make it hard. He could he fucking keith into the mattress and with the right words, mae Keith forget about their position and think about times they cuddle and act all cutesy with each other. 

 

James just had that sort of affect on Keith. 

 

“And then there are those times you challenge me and it’s not playful anymore.” James tone suddenly lowers, another glob of lube being squirted onto Keith’s hole. “Times where your little taunts strike a nerve.” 

 

Keith shudders as he feels a third finger at his hole, going from spreading lube to pushing inside (the tip, not the entire finger yet). 

 

“Those are when I’ll put you in your place.”James suddenly pushes his third finger inside, only stopping when it’s nice and snug against along with his first two. “When I’ll remind you what challenging me can lead to.”

 

Keith begins to moan around James’ cock, tongue and head motions stopping all together as James begins to stretch him with three fingers. The sting is there, present as James spreads his fingers, then closes them and repeats the process. The anticipation is there, when James pulls his fingers out, only to push them back inside. But most of all, the feeling of safety and love is there. 

 

Despite the harsh words leaving Jame’ mouth, words that sound borderline threatening, Keith can tell that James loves him. That James will put Keith’s safety and pleasure over his own need to prove something if Keith expresses that he’s uncomfortable with James’ actions. 

 

How can he tell? Well, that’s actually indescribable. Keith could go on about how he can sense James’ aura, how James doesn’t feel angry or upset. That the MFE leader is radiating an air of authority, but also care and love for Keith. 

 

Or Keith could mention how James moved gave away his true feeling. Sudden and abrupt, but also careful and gentle. Like he knew that Keith could handle more than feather light touches, but also knew when to restrain himself so he wouldn’t hurt Keith. 

 

Keith could go on about a lot of different things about how James was amazing in a sense that he was so balanced. Honestly, he could. But right now? Right now Keith would rather focus on the pleasure James is giving him as he leans down to kiss Keith’s back lovingly. 

 

“Jaaaunie.” Keith manages with James’ cock still deep in his mouth. “Jaaaie.” 

 

“Shhh.” James pulls his finger out before squirting a generous amount of lube into his palm. “Hold on.” 

 

James pulls his hips back, cock falling out of Keith’s mouth with a thin line of saliva still connected between the two. Keith brings a hand up to wipe that saliva way, along with rubbing his aching jaw.

 

“You did good.” James coos as he strokes his cock with his lube covered palm, hissing at the cool liquid meeting his warm skin. “Put your head on the pillow, hips raised.” 

 

Keith nods, slowly rotating himself and pressing his face into the pillow. His arms come around to hug the pillow close. A shudder racks through Keith’s body as he feels the cool sheets under him, sheets that he hasn’t been kneeling on for the past....God who knows how long? Point is: different spot on the bed, cooler sheets since they haven’t been warmed up from Keith’s body heat. 

 

“You’re so pretty.” James comments out of the blue, crawling onto the bed and placing a hand on Keith’s hip. “Face buried in my pillow, back arched, violet eyes almost glowing in the dim room.” 

 

Keith feels James’ cock against his hole, whining in excitement and hugging the pillow tighter. 

 

“You’re just so perfect.” James breathes out, leaning over Keith as he pushes his cock past Keith’s rim. “So perfect for me.” 

 

Keith gasps as James pushes in, lips falling open and eyes rolling in the back of his head as James doesn’t stop. He pushes and pushes, albeit slowly, until he’s all the way inside Keith. All that stretching paid off in the end. 

 

“Brace yourself.” James’ hands come to grip Keith’s shoulders, pulling back so Keith can’t pull away. “Cause I’m not going easy on you today.”

 

Keith takes a few large breaths, gathering all the focus he has left to turn around and give James his signature challenging smile: “Bring it.” 

 

And with those two words, Keith’s fate is sealed. 

 

James smiles back, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward. Keith’s face finds itself in the pillow again, a pleasurable burn wracking through his bottom half as James doesn’t waste any time. He skips the slow, gentle beginning and goes immediately to the harsh, fats pace. 

 

“Fucking hell.” James grunts as he pulls back and pushes in, relishing in the feeling of Keith’s tight, velvety walls clamping around his cock. “Dammit…” 

 

Keith pants as James’ hips slap against the back of his thighs, head tilting back and pillow being hugged closer to his chest. His moans and whimpers fill his ears, slowly covering the sounds of their skin slapping together. The world begins to shrink as James fucks him. 

 

All Keith can focus on is the grip James has on his shoulders and the pleasurable sparks that his cock sends up Keith’s spine. 

 

“Keith...Keith…” One of James’ hand comes to grab some of Keith’s hair (he has some sort of obsession with it at this point). He pulls Keith’s head back a bit, making it so that Keith can no longer push his face into the pillow. “Fuck…” 

 

“James…” Keith cries out as James’ cock quickly locates his sweet spot, focusing solely on striking that spot. “James...James...James!” 

 

Gee, your boyfriend having a one syllable name really comes in handy when you’re screaming it while being pleasured. Right? 

 

Keith’s body begins to shake as James slams into Keith, hands gripping Keith’s shoulder and hair so tightly his knuckles are becoming white. 

 

“Keith...Keith...close…” James pants out, surprised he held out for this long. Keith’s earlier blowjob really did a number on him. “Close...gonna cum inside…” 

 

Keith nods his head as best he can, pushing his hips back to show that he understands. That he wants James to do just that.

 

“Yes, yes, cum inside.” Keith’s words come out a bit stuttered, eyes rolling in the back of his head as the speed of James’ thrust increase. 

 

They’re both approaching their respective ends. Keith’s velvety walls are squeezing James so tight it feels like a vice. The continued jabs to Keith’s prostate by James has Keith seeing stars. 

 

Before long, without any warning, James cums in Keith. Moaning into Keith’s shoulder as he slumps forward and empties himself in his boyfriend. His hips continue to move, even after cumming so that Keith can cum too. 

 

Which he does, with a loud cry of: “James!” 

 

Keith’s mouth remains open in a silent scream as he cums, body beginning to feel numb and achy as James slowly pulls out. 

 

“That...that was…” Keith pants, head slumping forward as James pulls him back into his chest. “That was definitely something.” 

 

James chuckles, leaning down to kiss Keith’s forehead. Now comes their favorite time: backing. A period of time where they do absolutely nothing but enjoy each other’s presence by means of cuddling and offering comfort kisses. 

 

“I love you, you know.” James whispers against Keith’s head, squeezing the smaller body even closer to his own. “Even when you mock me.” 

 

“I love you too.” Keith tilts his head up to connect their lips. “And I don’t do it to hurt you, you know that.” 

 

“Yeah.” James murmurs against Keith’s lips, refusing to pull away just yet. “I know.” 

 

Doesn’t stop James from reacting though. Keith will always challenge him, James will always respond.

 

At least responding means a challenge being thrown back at Keith or more days like this: being carried through the halls, throw on a bed, fucked, then cuddled. Who wouldn’t want more days like this? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. Had a really irritating case of writers block that would not go away! Ugh! It was annoying! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this. I know it's not my best work, but I still tried:)


	6. Why Can't You Be Rough With Me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James loves a lot of things about his boyfriend, Keith. 
> 
> He loves that Keith is passionate about things. He loves that Keith is protective and string. He loves that Keith loves him and doesn't hesitate to show it. 
> 
> One thing James doesn't love? Keith's constant need to treat him like glass. James isn't easily breakable, but can he explain that to Keith in a way where feelings aren't hurt?

**“Put this in and don’t take it out for the rest of the day.” - K**

 

James does a double take, eyes wide as he glances from the note to the toy in his hand (that had been sitting besides the note). 

 

Ok, first of all, who put this in here and when did they get in? The bed was right next to the nightstand and James hadn’t been able to sleep properly all right. So, logically, at the sound of the door opening or even someone walking along the floor would’ve been heard. Second of all, Keith wants him to wear  **this** all day?! No wait, forget wearing it, how’s he supposed to put in in safely?! 

 

The plug is large in James’ palm, weighted almost as heavy as one of the tiny milk cartons they used to get for lunch (which, for a plug, is a pretty big deal). 

 

And Keith wants James to try and wear this all day? Without wobbling around, looking the most constipated anyone can look? 

 

‘This is probably payback.’ James decides as he sits back on the bed, head in his hands and toy returned back to the nightstand. ‘I pushed Keith way too far last night…’ 

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ James takes a few calming breaths, hands that have been squeezed into fists slowly unclenching. This...this wasn’t how he planned this to go. He planned to bring Keith in hee, talk to Keith without the use of yelling, and have the problem solved within the span of an hour or two. Luckily (read, unluckily) James had allowed the stress to take his brain over and he ended up getting defensive when Keith showed the first signs of misunderstanding.  _

 

_ “You can’t just assume things like that about me.” James forces through gritted teeth, glaring into Keith’s equally angry eyes. “Communication is necessary when it comes to these subjects, or have you gone back into your shell like before?”  _

 

_ Keith winces a bit, making James feel a twinge of guilt, though Keith replies back with a fair amount of bite: “I haven’t gone anywhere, James. Though I may consider walking out of here right now if this goes further.”  _

_ James’ fist squeeze tightly again, anger that had been pushed down a mere moment ago returning to the surface.  _

 

_ “So you’re gonna run away?” James sneers, moving aside from the door as if daring Keith to carry out his threat. “Is that what the Black Paladin does when things get too stressful? Run away and hide behind his paladins?”  _

 

_ It was a low blow, almost as low as when James made that comment about Keith’s parents. But James was far too angry to care. What about one may acquire? A simple, but very bothersome observation.  _

 

_ Lately, it’s come to James’ attention that Keith, more or less, treats him like glass. Like fine china that shouldn’t ever be touched the wrong way, hell, looked at the wrong way! Keith treated James like the other was the most precious thing he ever laid his eyes upon, like James was a God to worship (whenever they weren’t on duty, the rules changed a lot when they were training).  _

 

_ Now, you might be thinking, why is James upset about all this? Why does Keith treating him gently and sickeningly carefully bother James so much?  _

 

_ Well, let's just start off with their past. As cadets, James was Keith’s adversary. A rival that saw Keith’s accomplishments and deemed himself incompetent. James felt incompetent to Keith. Of course, over the years since Keith’s disappearance (and even some time as cadets) James had come to accept that Keith just understood things easier. Some concepts were easier to grasp than others with different people, after all.  _

 

_ Keith could do fancy aerial maneuvers and hoverbike tricks in his sleep, but interacting with others? Teamwork and leading? Yeah, that was a bit more difficult.  _

 

_ It took some time, but James had been able to see that everyone had their strengths, just like everyone had their weaknesses.  _

 

_ James had made sure to apologize for every hurtful action he had committed towards Keith, which after some time and some dates (Keith didn't actually know what they were for the first few), had led to their beautiful relationship currently.  _

 

_ While the relationship was beautiful, more so than James or Keith ever foresaw it becoming, James was still...there was still something. Something that bothered him...something that he needed to talk to Keith about.  _

 

_ What was it, you ask? To put it bluntly: it was the way they had sex.  _

 

_ Why though? Yes, Keith made sure to spend as much time (and a bit more sometimes) as necessary to make sure James was prepped the right amount. Yes, Keith made sure to use protection until they both decided that it was unnecessary and not something they wanted to continue doing. Yes, Keith took astonishingly good care fo James after they were finished, cleaning James up and cuddling the other.  _

 

_ What could James possibly want more than that? Oh yeah, for Keith to not treat James like he was gonna break.  _

 

_ The feather light, teasing touches were enjoyable, but they weren’t enough sometimes. The gentle, steady roll of Keith’s hips sent multiple pleasurable tingles through James, but James still wanted more.  _

 

_ James wanted Keith to treat James like he was still a person, someone who could take rougher treatment, someone who could withstand it and still take pleasure from it. James wanted Keith to stop treating him like he was incapable, like he was some delicate little thing that could only take pampering and spoiling.  _

 

_ “Don’t push me, James.” Keith releases a loud exhale, trying with all his might to keep from shifting and throwing James out the window (the fact that he could do that scared him more than it did James). _

 

_ “Why? What are you gonna do? Hit me? Yeah, we both know you don’t have it in you.”  _

 

_ James’ mind is far too filled with frustration and hurt to really comprehend that, yes, Keith will hit him if he doesn’t stop. He’s seen Keith shoot and slice sentries to shreds, watched him take down galra three times his size. If Keith was given a good reason, he could easily shatter James as if the human was nothing.  _

 

_ Maybe that was what was also bothering James. The fact that Keith could do a lot of things, could do a lot of things to James, but he didn't trust the other enough to actually follow through. He didn’t think that James could handle it.  _

 

_ “I did it in middle school, I’ll do it again.” Keith hisses, body lowering and feet arranging themselves so he’s in the perfect position to pounce and maul. “Don’t push me, James!”  _

 

_ “No you wouldn’t!” James growls back, arms throwing up in exasperation. “Cause you’d pull back last minute once you realized I couldn’t handle it! That I was too weak to handle being hit by the all powerful leader of Voltron!”  _

 

_ Keith’s posture goes limp for a moment as James allows himself to rant. Is this how he should've started the conversation? Maybe so, Keith was getting a lot more out of it than James’ original beginning.  _

 

_ “You treat me like I’m defenseless, Keith!” James’ arms fall back to his sides in an abrupt manner. “You always restrain yourself when around me, you hide a part of yourself from me when I’ve given you almost all of me!”  _

 

_ Keith’s glare softens into a look of guilt before narrowing at James’ next sentence: “I’ve had sex with people who tried to be gentle and they still treated me rougher than you! They actually satisfied me, unlike my so called boyfriend!”  _

 

_ Almost immediately as it slips out, James’ hands come to cover his mouth in shock. He didn’t...fuck! Shit! Motherfucking hell! That wasn't...James didn’t….fuck!  _

 

_ “Then why don’t you do yourself a favor,” Keith sniffs, tears welling up in his eyes as the ugly head of insecurity pokes up, “and go ask them to date you then!”  _

 

_ With that, Keith dashes out of the room, ignoring James’ tears and his cried out calls of Keith’s name. He couldn’t remain in that room. He couldn’t handle James comparing him to people who treated his boyfriend better than Keith did. He couldn’t...he couldn’t handle hearing that James wanted someone else. That he would leave Keith because Keith was a fuck up.  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“I’m so sorry.” Tears well up in James’ eyes as he reaches out to grab the plug again, opening the nightstand drawer to grab the lube. “I-I’ll do this for you.” 

 

James shivers as he stands up, placing everything down on the bed so he can remove his sleepwear. It’s 5:30AM, and breakfast starts at 6:30AM, so...he needs to make this quick. Well, as quick as can be considered safe. Once all of James’ clothes are off, he grabs the lube and the plug again, popping the bottle open and spreading some on his fingers. 

 

It feels...odd. A bad kind of odd. Keith was always the one to remove James’ clothes when they did anything like this. He’d peel them off James’ body and leave kisses and small nibbles along the way. When he stretched James, he cooed and kissed James whenever the other expressed discomfort. 

 

Today, James was going without that. A small feeling of uncomfortableness compared to what his words did to Keith last night.

 

‘I’m sorry Keith.’ Tears fall down James’ cheeks as he positions himself on the bed, ass in the air and lubed fingers rubbing against his entrance. ‘I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to your today...somehow...I’ll do it, I swear!’ 

 

James silently weeps as he stretches himself open, really wishing that he could turn back time and stop his past self for saying those awful words. 

 

**With Keith**

 

“Lance, I get where you’re going with this…” Keith pulls on uniform, uncaring of the wrinkles present in the fabric. “But what if I actually hurt him?” 

 

At Lance’s raised brow, Keith blushes and clarifies: “I get...bigger...when in my galra form. It may be too much for James to handle-” 

 

“Keith, you’re my buddy, my pal, one of my best friends and I love you,” Lance walks over to throw an arm over Keith’s shoulder to signify he means every word, “but it really grates on my nerves when you ask me for help, then question the help I give.” 

 

Keith bites his bottom lip as he begins to button up his uniform. Now that Lance points that out...he has been doing that. Ask for advice, then double check that advice. Ugh, the insecurities from last night begin to rise…

 

“You know Lance wouldn’t suggest something like this if he thought you wouldn't be able to control yourself.” Hunk comes forward to place a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. “And I know this sounds strange, but bear with us on it, k?” 

 

Keith swallows as the last button is finally done, allowing Lance and Hunk to lead him out of their shared room. Last night, after running from his and James shared room, he immediately sought out Shiro. Except, from what Keith heard through the door, Shiro had been in the middle of something.

 

Something that Keith just argued with James about. So, before Keith made an ass of himself and pulled Shiro away from his own pleasure, he redirected his route to someone else he knew would be good at comforting: Hunk. 

 

Which meant running into Lance and suffering through Lance’s attempts at cheering him up. It sounds thoughtful, but in reality, it's just cringy. Even Lance admits that. Hey, what can he say? He’s never had to comfort someone in Keith’s position. 

 

“I trust you guys.” Keith leans into Hunk a bit as Lance presses the button to open the door. “It’s myself I don’t trust.” 

 

Lance locks the door behind them before quickly catching up to Hunk and Keith: “I know that James’ words probably made you feel more insecure than you already do, but give yourself some credit. You have control, Keith. You won’t lose it with someone as important to you as James is.” 

 

Keith turns to give Lance a doubtful glance, but keeps his lips shut as they near the cafeteria. Suddenly, another concern comes to mind. 

 

“What if he tries to talk to me about the note before tonight?” 

 

Lance and Hunk both lead Keith to a table in the far corner, the farthest they can manage. It wouldn't do well for anyone to catch onto their plans (anyone who wasn’t already aware of the situation). 

 

“I called in a favor with Shiro while you were showering this morning. We’ll be checking on Earth’s defense systems while the MFEs work with Sam and Shiro on the ATLAS. You know, simulations and all that jazz. And that way, James is close to his room. He can excuse himself to re-stretch properly and the like, having a plug in their all day will be work.” 

 

Keith’s hands start to fidget from his pace in his lap. Ok, so he doesn’t need to worry about running into James for the whole day. Except maybe lunch and dinner, but that’s besides the point. He has all day to get his shit together and prepare for tonight. Easy. Too easy. Keith could do it in his sleep. 

 

Just for the record, that’s false confidence right there. 

 

“You’ll do fine.” Lance shakes Keith gently,trying to snap his friend out of his funk. “James did say he wanted you to be rougher with him. You’re just giving the guy what he asked for.”

 

‘I’ll be in my galra form and fucking him in a way I have never before.’ Keith thinks dryly, though plasters on a small smile for Lance’s sake. ‘I don’t think James asked for that.’ 

 

Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. Either way, Keith knows there’s no going back now. 

 

**At the end of the day**

 

“I can’t do this!” James tries to push against Ryan as the other wrestles James to Lance’s and Hunk’s room. “Ry, please! They’ll shoot me before I can say anything!” 

 

“You want to know where Keith is?” Ryan grunts as James shoulder almost knocks against his jaw. “Ask them.” 

 

“He’s probably with Shiro!” James continues to push in vain. Ryan’s a lot stronger than he is. “If he wasn’t there when I took my shower, he’s probably camping out with Shiro!” 

 

“James, for the love of-” Ryan’s cut off as the door open, a very stern looking HUnk standing at the door way. 

 

“Griffin. Kinkade.” 

 

Ryan doesn’t take any offense when James scurries behind him, using Ryan as a human shield. The yellow paladin isn’t known for his anger. Perhaps that’s a good thing as angry Hunk looks SCARY (it rivals Keith-anger). 

 

“Keith just left back to your room a few minutes ago.” Hunk speaks cooly as James and Ryan stare at him in shock. “He probably did stop by Shiro’s first though, just to calm his nerves.” 

 

“Wait-why?” James pokes out from behind Ryan. “Did something happen today?” 

 

“Dude, really?” One of Hunk’s palms come up so he can point at James. “You fix things now. I will not have my leader and my friend cry because you freaked out about your sex life.” 

 

Before anyone can say anything more, Hunk turns around and closes the door. The red light blinking at the top signifyin that he’s locked it. Wonderful. 

 

“There’s your answer.” Ryan starts uneasily, eyes on the door as he and James both back up. “Let’s go.” 

 

James follows Ryan silently, head down and hands at his sides. Did the rest of the paladins know too (like the princess, her adviser, or the youngest Holt)? Or was it just the males of the paladins? Cause Sam didn't give him any funny looks when James kept excusing himself earlier to relube the plug. 

 

Oh god, if Sam Holt knew...James could just steal Ryans gun and shoot himself now. Thank you. 

 

“Ok, we’re here.” Ryan comes to stand besides James (instead of in front of him) as they stare at the door. “Remember, acknowledge what you did wrong first, then apologize. Show Keith you know how you hurt him so you can apologize properly.” 

 

James nods, taking small comfort in Ryan’s pat to his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he braces himself for a night of yelling (and probably light humiliation at having actually worn that plug all day) before opening the door. 

 

Several things happen at once: James panics because there’s a galra in his room. James realizes he doesn’t have his weapon on his person, so prepares to charge. James realizes that the galra is Keith and is staring at him with a blank look. James gulps and relaxes again, prepared to be shouted at. 

 

“Good to know that you’re prepared to defend yourself.” Keith drones out as James stares at him, unsure of himself. “Even without the presence of a weapon.” 

 

James nods slowly, not really knowing what to say to that. Silence follows. What is James supposed to say, exactly? Ryan said to acknowledge his mistakes first before apologizing, but for some reason James...he just...he freezes. Did he seriously aggravate Keith enough that the other shifted? 

 

If so, then James is officially the worst boyfriend that anyone could ever-

 

“I know you want to apologize.” Keith walks forward, graceful as ever, despite having a slightly larger body to maneuver (hey, he’s taller than James now). “I can see the guilt in your eyes.” 

 

James has to look up to meet Keith’s eyes and for a moment, he sees a small glimmer of uncertainty. A small glimmer of nervousness and hesitation. However, that quickly disappears as Keith regains his bearings. 

 

“But right now, I could care less.” One of Keith’s hands come up to grip James’ cheek,s large enough to wrap around the entire bottom half of James’ face. “Cause right now, you’re gonna keep quiet as I explain what’s gonna happen.” 

 

James’ eyes widen and his hands fly up to grab Keith’s wrist. What...just what is going on right now? What does Keith mean he doesn’t care about an apology? Is Keith that angry that words won’t make it better? Cause if so, Ina and Nadia haven spent almost the entire day slipping tips into James’ ears on how to construct good ways to make up-

 

“Tonight you’re getting fucked. Hard.” The yellow in Keith’s eyes glow a bit (James swears it) when Keith says ‘fucked.’ “You can say Voltron if it’s too much for you, but otherwise, everything else you say has a high chance of being ignored. Do you understand?”

 

James remains perfectly still as Keith speaks to him, finding the authoritative tone that Keith takes with him extremely hot. Is that something James should be ashamed of? Getting aroused when Keith’s still technically upset with him? Should he apologize first?

 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Keith’s (adorable kitten like) ears fold back, lips curling back as well in a small snarl. “What do you say when your superior asks you a question?” 

 

Caught completely by surprise at the reveal of Keith’s fangs, James struggles to squeak out: “Yes sir.” 

 

“Yes sir what?” Keith pulls James forward, somehow managing to avoid bumping into anything as he leads James to their bed. “What did I ask you?” 

 

“Yes sir, I understand sir.” James bites his bottom lip to keep from groaning. 

 

This...this is what he wanted. This was what he and Keith were fighting over: not treating James like glass. But even so, it doesn't feel right. Is Keith forcing himself to do this for James’ pleasure? James doesn’t want to just take something Keith isn’t willing to offer…

 

He doesn’t want to be treated like glass, but he’ll never complain about ti if that’s all Keith’s willing to offer. Because James loves Keith as he is, he should’ve remembered that last night.

 

“Good.” Keith’s lip returns to his state, glowing yellow eyes seeming to calm in their intense stare. “Then we’re gonna get started.” 

 

Keith releases James’ jaw quickly, so fast that all James sees is a flash of purple before Keith’s hand is returned to his side. Something James has also been drawn to is the uniform that he’s wearing. Earlier, he saw Keith wearing his Garrison uniform, but that wouldn’t do for the paladins mission of the day. So, Keith had to change to his paladin uniform. 

 

This though? This skin tight purple spandex uniform? This isn’t the paladin armor. Too close fitting (though the amor could be considered close fitting as well) and too purple, too black. What was this uniform from? Jams has seen it before, but from where…

 

“Hey, eyes up here.” One of Keith’s fingers force James’ head up harshly. “That’s better. Now, first and foremost, I left a little something for you on the nightstand this morning. Did you follow the instructions on your card?” 

 

James swallows audibly, enjoying this way more than he should. 

 

“Yes sir, I did.”

 

“Good.” Keith nods curtly, positioning himself on the side of the bed and gesturing for James to remain in front of him. “I want to see it. Remove your clothes.” 

 

James’ face turns bright red at Keith’s order. He wants to see it? As in, the plug? The plug that’s currently stretching James more than James thought he’d ever be stretched? That plug? 

 

“You out of all people should know how displeased I am when I have to repeat simple things.” Keith huffs, annoyed (and secretly panicking) that James just continues to stare at him. “If you desire for me to touch you at all tonight, I suggest you follow my orders as they leave my mouth.” 

 

That has James forgetting his brief embarrassment as his hands quickly raise to his uniform, the buttons undoing easily from years of practice. Which, speaking of, James barely stopped himself from saluting. Would Keith find that weird? Probably, he hates formalities and such…

 

“That’s better.” Keith nods in approval, careful not to let any of his own arousal (at seeing James’ naked body slowly become more and more exposed) show on his face. “Good, now come here. Put your hands against the mattress and raise your ass, keep your head in the sheets.” 

 

Keith’s voice sounds tight, as if he’s trying to keep something in. Is he starting to regret this? Should James safeword out just to keep Keith from pushing himself? God, the fight is still fresh in James’ mind, he’s getting nervous and shit. 

 

Keith clears his throat, reaching over to forcefully pull James down onto the bed. “I think you need to be retrained on how to take orders. I’ll see to it that that happens.”

 

James takes a few moment to right himself on the bed. He considers glancing back a couple times in his head, but decides against it. He’s probably pushing Keith to do this in the first place, he’s been pushing Keith by now following orders...he’s been doing a lot of pushing. Maybe it was time to stop. 

 

‘I did ask for this.’ James tries to reassure himself as he slowly lowers his upper body to the bed. ‘I shouldn’t be giving Keith such a hard time…’ 

 

As James obediently waits on the bed, Keith pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly removes his uniform. He’s gonna let go. He promised himself, he promised Lance, he promised Hunk...he secretly promised James. He was gonna let go, let the more wild side out. James had a safeword to use if it got to be too much. Everything was fine. 

 

With a deep breath, Keith’s uniform drops to the ground, in his hands, a pair of cuffs that had originally been in the pocket that he usually keeps his blade in (he left his blade under the bed the night before James and him had that fight, so Keith forget to get it). It’s ok though, James moved it to the drawer so it wouldn’t be disturbed. 

 

“Give me these.” Keith crawls over James so he can grab the others wrists and cuff them together. “There we go.” 

 

James holds his breath as he feels the soft fur of Keith’s body make contact with his back. His already heated skin starts to sweat a bit, the combined heat of his arousal and Keith’s body heat starting to gang up on James. 

 

“Now, for this plug…” Keith’s eyes redirect to the plug still inside his boyfriend. With an appreciative hum, Keith grips the base of the toy with his (more blunt than shape at the moment) fingers, slowly beginning to wiggle the toy out. 

 

“S-sir!” James gasps as he feels an emptiness begin to develop, knees shutting on instinct as the toy is pulled out. “Sir, I thought you wanted-” 

 

“Did I say you could speak?” Keith’s voice cuts James off sharply, one hand coming down on James’ ass to silence the other. “Cause I don’t remember that being part of your orders.” 

 

James yelps as he feels Keith smack him, arching his back towards Keith more in response. Strange, right? Normally when one is hit, they tend to pull away from the source. Yet for some reason, James can't help but be even more drawn to Keith. To want more of what Keith has to offer. 

 

“I-I...I apologize deeply, sir.” James slowly lets his breath out as Keith rubs the spot that he smacked, slipping the toy free of James’ body in a matter of moments. 

 

“Hmph, I’ll forgive you this time.” Keith’s ears pin back in concentration as he reaches over Jame’ head, pulling the lube bottle that he hid under the pillow when he arrived. “But you’re on thin ice now. You don’t say a word unless I tell you to, comprende?” 

 

James nods against the mattress, shivering when Keith’s tongue rolls with the use of a spanish word. How many other languages did Keith know? James has heard some Japanese come out during a particularly long lovemaking session. And some Korean at another time. Maybe he could convince Keith to teach him some more languages so they could talk to each other and James could understand Keith’s Japanese a bit more. 

 

“Good.” Keith pops the lube bottle cap open right next to James ear, chuckling to himself when he sees the shiver run down James’ back. 

 

Biting his bottom lip, Keith squirts a glob of lube directly onto his cock. He groans as it quickly rubs from the base to the tip, barely dripping onto the bed sheets before Keith wraps a hand around his cock and stops it. He strokes himself a few times biting the inside of his cheek so nothing more than a few huffs come out, before adding a bit more lube. 

 

That plug may have kept James stretched and prepared for a good portion of the day, but Keith knows that that’s still not enough. James is prepped, Keith should be too. After all, it wouldn’t do good to truly hurt his beloved, now would it? 

 

Keith sighs in bliss when he finally deems himself lubed up enough, larger than normal girth poking at James’ hole: “Are you ready for me?” 

 

James bites his bottom lip, experimentally pushing back and moving his hips around to get a feel for...oh. Oh my...that’s...that’s definitely bigger. At least, it feels bigger. James has decided to not risk glancing over his shoulder (and peeking at Keith). 

 

“It’s a bit bigger than you’re used to.” Keith sets the bottle of lube down so his hands can pull James’ asscheeks apart, exposing that fluttering hole that has been housing a rather large plug all day. “But I think you’ll be fine.” 

 

James is still coming to terms with how Keith feels. He hasn’t entered James yet, but James already has an idea of how wide and how long he is. Bigger than the plug (if even by just an inch), a bit longer but with the same width...somewhere along those lines. 

 

“I think I’m getting impatient.” A low growl accompanies Keith’s words as he guides the head of his cock to James’ hole. “Maybe I should just push in, make your mind up for you.” 

 

James groans as Keith does just that, pushing past the ring of muscle that is his rim and bottoming out. Keith’s careful as he pushes in, unrelenting until he’s all the way inside. From there, he waits. Waits until James’ tense muscles relax, wait until James breath evens out, waits until James speaks…

 

“I’m ready sir.” James whispers, back arching in as Keith’s hands grip his ass tightly. “I’m ready for you.” 

 

Keith nods, closing his eyes as he feels something snap at those words. James was ready. Last night, James yelled at Keith for not being able to satisfy him. James yelled at Keith for being too gentle, for treating James like glass. James was ready, but this wasn’t by James’ terms today. No, no. 

 

Today, Keith took what he wanted. He’s been in control up until this point. He know he won’t hurt James, so now, it’s time to continue. 

 

“You better be.” Keith is amazed at his tone, amazed that he could produce such a steady, low sound and still form words. “Cause now, I’m not stopping.” 

 

James gets no context to that warning before Keith is pulling back, thrusting in with enough force to push James up the bed a bit. James moans loudly in response, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He knows he asked for Keith to be a bit rougher with him, but still...he wasn't used to this. 

 

It didn’t hurt though. Not at all (ok, maybe there was a light sting, but that hardly bothered James). It felt nice, sent pleasure sparks up James’ back. But it was still new, overwhelming in a sense that James wasn’t used to starting like this. 

 

It was still good though, so that’s all James focused on. It may be overwhelming in a sense, but it was still good. 

 

The deep thrusts that Keith starts with only last for a few moments. As James soon comes to realize, they were experimental thrusts. Keith was testing something, he hardly started fucking him. 

 

No, no, that started right about...now. 

 

“Sir!” James cries out as Keith starts to speed up his thrusts, unfairly large cock thrusting in and out at a steady, but fast pace. “Sir! Please! Yes, yes, yes yes!” 

 

Keith growls as he hears James cry out, hands moving James’ ass to his hair. One hand grabs a fistul of hair before pulling, encouraging more and more moans/cries to fall from James’ lips. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Keith forces out, slit eyes set on James’ arched back as he continues to fuck into him. “Wanted me to really rough you up? Show the little officer his fucking place?”

 

James’ jaw hangs open, slack as he stops his attempts at keeping the volume to a fair minimum. What was the pint? It was obvious that Keith wanted James to scream. And if James has learned anything, it’s that Keith normally pretty stubborn when he really wanted something. 

 

“Show you that no one, and I mean no one, could satisfy you like I can?” 

 

The earlier insecurities that plagued Keith’s mind come back, only instead of feeling sad about them, Keith’s fueled by arousal and rage. Rage that James would compare his experiences with Keith to experiences with others. Rage that James didn’t tell Keith earlier about it. Rage that he himself didn’t notice that he left James wanting. These was just so much anger, as the hurt had all been cried out. 

 

“Y-yes...f-fuuuuuuck….Sir!” James stutters, voice cracking a bit as Keith forces him to still, unable to do anything as Keith destroys his ass with his cock. “Yes! No one can sir! Not like you!” 

 

Keith smirks, fangs gleaming in satisfaction: “That’s right, and if you ever forget it…” 

 

James’ head is harshly pulled up, Keith’s lips finding a nice place right besides James’ ear: “I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a week.” 

 

James breaths out harshly, throat beginning to hurt with how much he’s moaning and crying out. The grip that Keith has on him is so tight it’ll leave bruises, James knows it will. But that just makes it even more perfect. 

 

Keith’s promise is danger, dangerous because James knows he’ll actually keep it. Keith seems to get it now, get what James has wanted from the start. James can take what Keith gives. So now, knowing that, Keith’s willing to give James a lot more.

 

Starting with making sure James knows exactly what’ll happen to him if he ever pulls a stunt like the one last night. 

 

Keith’s cock eventually manages to hit a special bundle of nerves. A bundle of nerves that Keith’s always treated to gente thrusts and teasing rolls. But here he is now, treating it with harsh thrusts and little to no mercy. Honestly, as this continues, James can’t help but compare the past to the present. 

 

“Fuck!” Keith hisses, forcing James’ head back down as James clenches tightly around him. “Did I find something sensitive?” 

 

James doesn't speak, doesn’t have the strength or the focus too. His hands pull and twist, trying to break free of the cuffs. His hips raise, ass pushing back in time with Keith’s thrust as the other continues his brutal pace. He’s in heaven right now, a heaven that’s quickly becoming unbearable due to a simple need: the need to cum. 

 

“Sir! Sir!” James’ knees pinch together as a familiar hear starts to ignite in his stomach, a searing, but pleasurable burn that hasn’t ever been thi shot until today. “Sir! Please! Close-! Close...I’m gonna-!”

 

Keith doesn’t get much of a warning before James’ walls clench around him like a voice. He growls and leans forward to slam his hands down by James’ head, groaning into James’ shoulder when he hears James release with a cry of Keith’s name. 

 

‘Oh fuck…’ James whimpers as he comes down from his high, head spinning a bit due to the onslaught of multiple feelings, physical and emotional. ‘I’ve never...oh shit...that was amazing…’ 

 

James takes a few moments to recover, taking deep slow breaths before murmuring out: “I’m so sorry about what I said yesterday, I love you, no matter what baby.” 

 

Keith’s sensitive ears pick up on James’ murmurs easily and for a moment, he breaks character to smile at James, to show James that he isn’t angry. 

 

“I love you too.” Keith turns James’ head so he can kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “And I forgive you, as long as you promise to tell me these things before they pile on, ok?” 

 

James nods, too blissed out to really care that he needs Keith to do that too. Between the two of them, Keith needs to do it more than James. 

 

“Wait...you didn’t cum.” James whimpers when he feels Keith sift inside him. “Baby...you didn’t cum…” 

 

“That’s ok.” Keith’s smile tilts up into a smirk as he wraps his arms around James’ waist. 

 

Before James can ask, Keith flips them. Making it so Keith’s sitting straight up with James on his lap, cock buried inside right against James’ sweet spot. 

 

“Keith!” James tries to kick out, to gain some leverage as his knees have left the mattress. “Keith, wait-! Are you sure?!”

 

Keith places his arms under James’ knees, lifting them up so James has no hope of finding solid ground. He’s nw in Keith’s lap, at Keith’s mercy (yet again), and here he will likely remain for the next few hours. 

 

“You have a safe word if you need it.” Keith reminds James helpfully before rolling his hips, thrusting up into James. “Otherwise, all protests will be ignored.” 

 

James throws his head back, his sensitive cock quickly rising back to attention as Keith whispers the most filthy words into his ear. By the ancients...did asking Keith to be rougher with him mean Keith had more stamina? 

 

“Let’s see how many times I can get you to cum tonight.” 

 

James feels Keith’s fang run along the shell of his ear. 

 

“What do you say, my beautiful James?” 

 

James shudders against Keith, mustering up all the strength he can so he can sit back down on Keith’s cock. Rolling his hips down and helping Keith thrust in the right spot. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Tonight was gonna be a long night...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed these drabbles! 
> 
> Any future suggestions or prompts would be nice! I really love reading what you guys think :)


End file.
